Los Cullen Niñeros
by Dayan Hale
Summary: A los estudiantes de 5º y 6º de preparatoria les espera un semestre lleno de sorpresas, pues se les ha asignado la materia de Psicología y como su primer trabajo, tendrán que cuidar a un niño por una semana ¿podrán los Cullen con la tarea sin matarlos?
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

**Edward POV**

Otro día común y corriente transcurre con la misma lentitud de siempre. Estamos los seis sentados en la misma mesa de siempre en la cafetería, esperando a que el día termine.

Emmett y Rosalie están de empalagosos, haciéndose mimos el uno al otro. Alice está convenciendo a Bella de ir de compras esa misma tarde a Port Angeles. Finalmente Jasper y yo solo jugamos con la comida sin decir nada.

La campana indica el término del almuerzo y los seis nos levantamos para irnos a nuestras respectivas clases. Bella y yo nos fuimos juntos a biología.

- ¿no es genial que por fin tengamos una clase los seis juntos? – me preguntó Bella realmente emocionada

- Claro que sí, es genial – respondí tratando de sonreír alegremente

La verdad sí me gustaba la idea de que estuviéramos los seis juntos en una clase, pero no precisamente en Psicología. NO entendía por qué los que íbamos en 5º teníamos que tomar Psicología.

- ¿Qué sabes de la clase? – me preguntó Bella mientras tomábamos apuntes

- Nada, ni Alice lo ha podido ver – respondí – solo espero que sea algo que no nos arriesgue

Y eso era lo que en verdad pensaba. Terminó la clase y nos fuimos al salón donde nos habían indicado que fuéramos. En el camino se nos unieron los demás. Entramos al salón y vimos que solo había veinte lugares, al ser los primeros, nos fuimos a los lugares de hasta atrás.

Poco a poco los demás estudiantes fueron llegando. Una vez que sonó la campana, dos mujeres entraron.

- Hola chicos, bienvenidos, permítanme presentarnos, mi nombre es Alix y yo seré su profesora durante este semestre – la mujer que se presentó tendría unos 35 años – y con nosotros también trabajará la maestra Mónica, ella se encargará de coordinar todas las actividades que tendremos. Y bueno le cedo la palabra

- Buenas tardes chicos, así como dijo Alix yo me encargaré de que todas nuestras actividades se realicen de manera correcta y espero que nos podamos llevar bien – nos dirigió una cálida sonrisa – ahora bien, nuestra primera lección consistirá en aprender como es que razona un niño.

"Eso es fácil, solo hay que ver como piensa Emmett" pensó Jasper y ambos reímos en voz baja.

"Será tarea fácil para ti Ed podrás meterte en la mente de un niño y listo". Alice me comunicó por vía mental y yo supe que eso sería correcto, no tendríamos problemas con esta materia.

- … Por lo que hemos decidido que cada uno de ustedes cuidará a un niño todas las tardes por una semana – Mónica nos dijo

"¿¡QUÉ?!" oí los pensamientos de mis hermanos, a eco con los míos y lo vi en los ojos de Bella.

- Hemos hablado con sus respectivos padres y todos se han mostrado encantados con la idea, en especial el Doctor Cullen y su esposa – claro, ¿por qué no me sorprendía que estuvieran metidos en esto? – De hecho el Dr. Ha sido muy amable y nos ha ayudado a contactar con un orfanato que ha encontrado esto muy interesante y se ha ofrecido a "prestarnos" a algunos de sus niños para esta actividad.

"Con razón estaban muy burlones por la mañana" pensaba Rosalie.

"¿Así que ellos tienen la culpa de que tengamos que cuidar a un mocoso por las tardes?" Emmett estaba indignado.

"¿Edward por qué no nos habías dicho nada?" pensaba Jasper

- No tenía la menor idea de que se habían metido en esta locura – murmuré solo para nosotros seis

- Bueno ahora les diremos el nombre del niño o niña que les fue asignado – nos comunicó Alix

"Ojalá y los chicos Cullen no se enteren que sus papás fueron los que escogieron los niños que tendrán que cuidar" pensaba Mónica

Esto no podía ponerse peor, si Esme y Carlisle los habían escogido, serían un infierno esas tardes.

- Srita. Swan, el niño que cuidarás se llama Simon y tiene ocho años, Edward Cullen, tú cuidarás a Ian, de nueve, Emmett a Melanie de seis, Alice , Estephania de once, Rosalie Hale, a Wyatt de doce, Jasper a Ginger de diez… - Mónica seguía leyendo la lista pero a nosotros no nos importaba más, solo queríamos ahorcar a nuestros queridos padres.

Mónica siguió asignando a los chicos el niño o niña que cuidarían durante una semana, una eterna semana. Una vez que terminó, Alix tomó nuevamente la palabra.

- Bien chicos, su labor empieza desde hoy, a partir de las tres hasta las siete, los niños llegarán a sus casas para que comiencen su trabajo, llevarán un seguimiento diario acerca del niño y lo que piensa y siente – Alix nos explicó – eso es todo por hoy chicos, nos veremos mañana y pues mucha suerte.

Todos salimos del salón sin hablar, esta semana sería una pesadilla.

Hola a todos... ya ando de regreso jeje. como se podrán dar cuenta este fic es completamente lo contrario a la nIñera de los CUllen, ahora a ellos les toca sufrir jejeje. Bueno pues espero sus comentarios y se aceptan sugerencias!! Nos leemos pronto, un beso a todos

Dayan Hale


	2. Conociendo a los “angelitos”

**Capítulo 2. Conociendo a los "angelitos"**

**Bella POV**

Acabando las clases, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Todos veníamos callados, metidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Edward me llevó a mi casa, como siempre.

- Te veo mañana – me dijo y me besó suavemente

- Suerte – le desee de verdad

- Gracias, igual a ti – salí del coche y entré a mi casa.

Charlie llegó antes de lo previsto, oí la patrulla mientras cortaba las verduras para la cena. Entró y dejó la pistola en donde siempre y fue a verme.

- Hola Bells – me saludó - ¿qué tal tu día?

- Bien papá, excepto por el hecho de que tengo que cuidar a un niño de ocho años por una semana – le dije a modo de reproche, pues él también lo sabía

- Ah, ¿así que ya tuviste psicología?

- Sí

Mi padre no dijo nada más y se fue a la sala a ver la televisión, alcé la mirada al reloj, ya eran las tres, Simon no tardaría en llegar. Dicho y hecho, el timbre sonó.

Me dirigí a la puerta y respiré hondo antes de abrirla. Al hacerlo vi al chico que ahí estaba. Venía vestido con un uniforme de baseball, con un bat en una mano y una pelota en la otra, traía una gorra pero pude ver unos dorados cabellos bajo ella. Tenía unos ojos azul profundo

"Genial, un niño basebolista" pensé y le sonreí.

- Hola, tú debes ser Simon – le dije y lo invité a pasar

- Y tú debes ser Bella – añadió el niño con el ceño fruncido

"Ya empezamos mal"

- Así, es ¿por qué no pasas? – le ofrecí y él entró

Cerré la puerta y luego nos miramos un rato, yo no sabía que decir, jamás me habían gustado los niños y menos sabía que hacer con uno de ocho años que no conocía.

- Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer? – le pregunté

- Quiero jugar baseball – me respondió agitando su bat

"No puede pasarme esto a mí"

- ¿no te gustaría leer un libro? – le ofrecí sin esperanzas

- Tengo ocho años, no me gusta leer, quiero jugar baseball – Simon me dijo como si hablara con un bebé

- ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?

- Ya, ahora quiero jugar baseball

Ya era muy vergonzoso que todos mis compañeros me vieran hacer desastres en gimnasia, ahora también lo sería frente a un niño de ocho años. Y en algo tenía razón, era un niño ¿cómo se supone que debo de tratarlo?

- ¿Tienes hambre? Podría prepararte algo de comer – esperaba que me dijera que sí, quería evitar a toda costa que me viera jugar baseball

- No, quiero jugar baseball y quiero jugar ya – me dijo con una prepotencia que me dejó helada

"Maldito chamaco prepotente"

- Está bien, vamos a jugar baseball – le dije cortantemente y salimos al jardín.

Creo que no es necesario que les diga como me fue jugando baseball. Una vez que Simon se fue, entré a la casa llena de tierra, me metí a bañar y después fui por una bolsa de hielo para mi cabeza.

Me acosté en el sillón, muerta y desee que a los Cullen les hubiera ido mejor que a mí.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegamos a la casa y metimos el auto al garaje. Ninguno de nosotros hablaba, entramos a la casa y Emmett me pasó un brazo por la cintura, yo supongo que era para que no me lanzara sobre mis padres.

- Hola chicos – nos saludó Esme – ¿les fue bien?

- Creo que saben muy bien como nos fue – contestó Alice sin sonar grosera

- Bueno chicos deben de saber que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en la actividad, sus profesoras fueron las que la decidieron, no nosotros – Carlisle nos dijo

Oímos el coche de Edward aproximarse y decidimos esperarlo para discutir esto, todos. Edward entró a la casa y todos nos sentamos en la sala. Emmett y Jasper me dejaron sentada en medio de ambos. ¡qué confianza me tenían caray! Y Edward y Alice se sentaron en otro.

- Escuchen chicos, sé muy bien que la idea no les agrada, a mí tampoco hasta cierto punto pero pues creo también que algo bueno resultará de ello – Comentó Carlisle

Nadie pudo decir una palabra más, los niños ya habían llegado, podía percibirlos al otro lado de la puerta. Carlisle se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Hola niños ¡bienvenidos! – Carlisle les dijo mientras abría la puerta

- Gracias Doctor Cullen – agradecieron los cinco niños al mismo tiempo.

- Pasen chicos – Carlisle los invitó a pasar.

Entonces entraron los cinco niños a la casa y Esme fue a recibirlos

- Chicos ella es mi esposa, Esme – la presentó Carlisle con los niños

- Hola niños, encantada de conocerlos

- Hola señora Cullen – dijeron los cinco y Esme rió

- Y ellos son nuestros hijos – dijo Carlisle mientras los niños llegaban a la sala

De primera vista, los niños no parecían traviesos, pero no podíamos juzgar aún. Había tres niñas, la más pequeña de ellas era morenita, tenía el cabello rizado, rizado y ojos cafés, venía vestida con un tutú de ballet; otra de las niñas era pelirroja de ojos verdes y traía un libro bajo el brazo, pero no supe de qué era. La niña más grande venía vestida bastante bien para una niña de esa edad. Era castaña y con ojos ámbar, nada fuera de otro mundo.

Los chicos eran otra cosa, el más pequeño de ellos, llevaba una sudadera que le quedaba enorme, al igual que los pantalones, tuve que reprimir una risa al verlo y Alice simplemente estaba horrorizada. El otro niño, el más grande de todos era el típico niño a punto de ser adolescente que se cree un galán. Era güero y de ojos azules, ¡pues claro qué sería el galán!

- Bueno, niños ¿con quién les tocó? – les preguntó maternalmente Esme

- A mi me tocó con Emmett – dijo la pequeña vestida de bailarina

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, mismas que Carlisle hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia.

- Emmett, llévate a esta preciosa bailarina contigo – ordenó Carlisle

- Gracias doctor Cullen – dijo la pequeña mientras Emmett se paraba del sillón – ¡wow qué grande eres! Tú sí podrías cargarme, mis compañeras del ballet dicen que ya estoy muy grande y que por eso a mí ya no me pueden cargar, pero estoy segura de que tú sí podrás…

Emmett y Melanie se fueron arriba y todos sonreímos burlonamente, todos sabíamos lo mucho que Emmett odiaba el ballet.

- Yo tengo que estar con Jasper – dijo la pequeña pelirroja

- Tú eres Ginger entonces – dijo Jasper hincándose frente a ella – ¿dime que quieres que hagamos?

- Un pastel – dijo la pequeña enseñando su libro de cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

Alice rió levemente y Ginger jaló a Jasper a la cocina. Otro cuyo terror se veía hecho realidad.

- ¿Y tú Fanny? – preguntó Carlisle a la niña más grande

- Con Alice – respondió la niña

- ¡Genial! Dime Fanny, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo? – le preguntó Alice

- ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡ME encanta ir de compras!! – dijo la niña emocionada

- ¡¡A mí también!! – Alice tomó a la niña de la mano y se fueron

Alice era una suertuda verdaderamente. Ahora solo quedaban los dos chicos

- Ian a ti te toca Edward ¿cierto? – Carlisle le preguntó al más joven

- Sí

- Bueno, Edward llévalo a tu habitación, seguro Ian tiene muchas cosas que decirte acerca de música – sugirió Esme

- Claro, vamos Ian – dijo Edward parándose y llevando al chico a su habitación.

Bueno, a mí me tocó el galán, esto iba a ser divertidísimo (¿notaron todos mi sarcasmo?)

- Wyatt, ella es Rosalie y pues es obvio que ustedes dos son equipo. ¿Rose tenías algo que hacer ahorita? – me preguntó Carlisle

- Le prometí a Emmett que revisaría su Jeep

- Fantástico, Wyatt ven con Rosalie al garaje, puede que aprendas algo de coches con ella – dijo Carlisle

Me levanté del sillón y fui hacia el garaje seguida de Wyatt. Una vez ahí prendí la luz, me amarré el cabello y abrí el cofre del Jeep.

- Eres muy hermosa Rosalie – me dijo Wyatt

¡¡Este chico iba a caerme muy bien!!

- Te lo agradezco Wyatt

- …pero las mujeres no deberían arreglar los coches – ese comentario anuló el pasado

- ¿por qué lo dices? – intenté sonar lo más tranquila posible

- Porque ustedes siempre son las que los descomponen, no saben nada de mecánica – dijo Wyatt recargado en el jeep arrogantemente

Ahora resulta, el chico había salido machista.

- Este Jeep es fantástico, espero que no lo arruines Rosalie – Wyatt se puso junto a mí y revisó junto conmigo el motor – wow, debe de tener una potencia increíble

- La tiene, motor de 3.8 litros, 205 caballos de fuerza, asistencia de frenado y control de tracción, además puede correr a velocidades extremas sin sufrir ni un daño – añadí orgullosa de saber todo esto acerca del Jeep

- Ah…

Wyatt se alejó visiblemente decepcionado al ver que yo sabía tanto del Jeep. No se me volvió a acercar mientras trabajaba, lo podía ver recargado en el Jeep mirándome de una manera poco decente para un niño de doce años.

- ¿sabes Rosalie? Te ves increíblemente sexy reclinada sobre el auto – me dijo Wyatt después de un rato

NO puedo negar que me encantaba que me dijera eso, pero de todos modos, el chico tenía doce años.

- ¿eso crees?

- Sí, pero sigo creyendo que las mujeres no deben de acercarse a los coches – y la volvió a arruinar – los coches son un placer que solo los hombres podemos disfrutar

¡¡Maldito mocoso!! Iba a sacarme de mis casillas muy pronto. Sin embargo, empecé a sentir una calma que se extendía sobre mí y me relajaba. Bendito sea el don de Jasper.

- Yo creo que el placer de los coches puede disfrutarlo cualquiera que ame la velocidad – le respondí lo más tranquila que pude

- Tal vez tengas razón, ¡¡yo daría lo que fuera para ser un coche que tú manejaras!!

Otra vez volvíamos con las adulaciones, pero ese piropo me encantó…si hubiera venido de Emmett, no del escuincle engreído.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar Wyatt? – le pregunté con una de mis sonrisas más coquetas

- ah…claro… - dijo el niño deslumbrado.

Subimos a la cocina y al entrar no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

**Emmett POV**

Una vez que subí con la niña a mi habitación me senté en el escritorio para hacer mi tarea.

- ¿Por qué tienes cosas de mujer en tu cuarto? – preguntó mientras bailaba por todos lados

- Porque a Rosalie le gusta ponerlas aquí – le respondí mientras la niña seguía dando vueltas por todos lados

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tiene muchas cosas y ya deja de dar vueltas, si rompes algo Rose me matará

- ¿Rosalie es tu novia? – me preguntó

- No – le respondí y eso era verdad, no era mi novia, era mi esposa

- ¿Tienes novia?

- No

- Eres muy guapo, a mí me gustaría ser tu novia – dijo inocentemente mientras se sentaba en la cama

Yo sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Voltee a verla, ella seguía mirando por todos lados.

- Estás muy chiquita para ser mi novia – le dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella y se puso triste – pero podemos ser buenos amigos

- ¿Puedes ser mi hermano mayor? – me preguntó emocionada

- Claro – le aseguré y ella me sonrió.

Ahora que veía a Melanie me pude dar cuenta que no sería tan difícil cuidarla y estar con ella una semana

**Jasper POV**

Una vez que entramos a la cocina, Ginger se sentó en una silla y abrió su libro de cocina.

- ¿sabes cocinar? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a ella

- Soy una niña, no me dejan entrar a la cocina, pero el doctor Cullen me dijo que podría cocinar aquí – dijo cambiando las páginas

- Bueno entonces ¿qué vamos a cocinar?

- Un pastel de chocolate – me respondió mientras me enseñaba la fotografía que había en el libro del pastel

Ginger se paró de la silla y se puso a sacar las cosas del refrigerador y las puso bien acomodadas en la mesa, pero los huevos estaban sobre él y no los alcanzaba. Entonces me volteó a ver con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Se supone que tienes que ayudarme – Ginger me reprendió – y no alcanzo los huevos.

- Yo los alcanzaré por ti – le dije mientras me levantaba y los colocaba en la mesa – bueno ¿y ahora qué?

Quince minutos después la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, Ginger y yo estábamos cubiertos completamente de harina, huevos y chocolate. Si se preguntan qué fue del paste, permítanme decirles que el pastel era una masa grumosa, espesa y apestaba. ¡¡Con razón no dejaban que la niña entrara a la cocina!!

Aparte de sus pésimas habilidades culinarias, Ginger era una niña de lo más hiperactiva, no la podía tener quieta ni un segundo.

Y justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, Rosalie entró con Wyatt.

- No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra y mejor ayúdame a recoger – le previne a Rosalie antes de que se riera

- Claro, Wyatt ¿podrías esperarme afuera mientras ayudo a mi hermano a recoger?

- Claro que sí Rosalie – le contestó el chico a Rosalie y pude sentir el gusto del niño por mi hermana

- Ginger tú deberías irte a lavar – le sugerí a la pequeña

- ¿Pero y el pastel? – preguntó triste

- No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que Jasper estará encantado de que lo intenten hacer mañana – Rosalie se hincó a la altura de la niña y le sonrió y yo quise matarla

- Gracias Rosalie – murmuré para que solo ella oyera

Ginger salió y fue al baño a lavarse, mientras tanto Rose y yo nos dedicamos a limpiar la cocina. Por una parte me sentía agradecido, mucho. Rosalie me estaba ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio y lo hacía de buen agrado.

Acabando de limpiar la cocina, Rose hizo una jarra de agua de limón y la llevó a la sala. Justo cuando ella salía, Ginger entró ya limpia, pero venía llorando

- ¿por qué lloras?

- Es que no pudimos hacer el pastel

- No te preocupes nena, mañana lo intentaremos otra vez, te lo prometo – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó

- Gracias Jasper

- Claro, cuando quieras

**Edward POV**

Subí a mi habitación con Ian tras de mí, sus pensamientos eran acerca de lo hermosa que era la casa. Entonces entramos a mi habitación.

- ¡¡Wow!! ¡¡Cuántos discos!! – Ian estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de discos que tenía – ni una tienda podría tener tantos discos

- Gracias – le dije orgulloso de mi colección

Ian empezó a recorrer las filas de discos con el dedo, viendo si encontraba algo de su agrado. Me senté en el sillón y fue cuando volteó a verme

- ¿no tienes cama? – me preguntó sorprendido

- No, no me gusta dormir en la cama, prefiero mi sillón

"Caray, hasta nosotros en el orfanato tenemos cama" pensó y siguió revisando mis discos "Cielos este tipo no sabe de música".

- ¿qué música te gusta? – le pregunté haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos

- el hip hop – me contestó mientras seguía mirando

El niño no sabía que era la buena música, el hip hop era horrible no decía nada y la música era hartante. Sacó uno de mis discos, creo que era uno de Kiss.

- ¿puedo ponerlo? – me pidió

- Claro

Y el niño lo puso, y lo puso hasta el límite de volumen. Estuve escuchando a Kiss durante una hora a todo volumen. ¡¡Esto no podía ponerse peor!!

**Alice POV**

Mientras manejaba hacia Port Angeles con Fanny platicamos de las marcas y los diseñadores que más nos gustaban. Fanny me contó que tenía unos tíos que aunque no podían cuidarla, le mandaban dinero y por eso podía comprar la ropa que le gustaba.

Llegamos a la plaza más grande y nos la pasamos probándonos cada cosa que veíamos. Le regalé unas cuantas cosas y luego fuimos a tomar un helado.

- ¿Es cierto que tú y tus hermanos son adoptados? – me preguntó Fanny

- Sí, bueno Jasper y Rosalie son sobrinos de Esme, pero Edward, Emmett y yo sí somos adoptados – le respondí

- ¡¡Que suerte tienen!! A mí me gustaría que me adoptara una familia como la suya – suspiró Fanny

"Qué suerte que no la adoptó nuestra familia" Pensé, pero la comprendí, por fuera parecíamos una familia poco corriente y divertida. Éramos las dos cosas pero también éramos vampiros.

- Estoy segura que tendrás una excelente familia Fanny – y no era mentira, después de unas cuantas horas de estar con ella y ya había podido ver a la que sería su familia

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy completamente segura – le dije con una sonrisa

- Gracias Alice

Después de eso nos regresamos a la casa y el escándalo era increíble. Entramos a la casa y todos estaban en la sala con los oídos tapados. Todos excepto Edward e Ian.

"Edward no es por nada pero ¿podrías bajarle un poco?" le pedí mentalmente. Pocos segundos después escuchamos un: "¡¡Oye!!" y luego Edward e Ian bajaron.

Una vez que estuve en la sala con todos me di cuenta de que La pelirroja que estaba con Jas no le quitaba la vista de encima a Edward. Entonces Jas me miró, con esa mirada suya que me derretía y luego se fijó en la niña que estaba junto a mí y frunció el ceño. Yo miré a Fanny y también noté que no dejaba de mirar a Jasper, a **mi** Jasper

Poco rato después, los cinco niños se fueron. Y este era apenas el primer día y todos ya suspirábamos.

* * *

Hola a todos!! He aquí otro cap, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que comentaron el primer cap!!

kiria hathaway: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado. Besos

Amedelune: jeje ya te dejé otro cap para que leas, ojala lo hayas disfrutado, un bso

tsukiyono tanuki: hola!! Jeje lo de Helga en la Push aún sigue en mi cabeza, espero pronto pasarla a la compu jeje, gracias por seguir leyendome jeje cuídate

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: jaja veré que puedo hacer por ti, aunque dudo mucho que Helga quiera verlos de nuevo jeje pero a ver q hago, gracias por tu comentario!! Nos leemos pronto

danixKullen: jaja no sabes lo que le espera al pobre de edward jeje pero que bueno que te haya interesado y ps sigue comentando, se aceptan propuestas jajaja. Un bso

letiyury: jaja pues subí lo más pronto q pude pero si me tardo tendrán que tenerme paciencia porque mi compu no agarra bn el internet. Cuídate

EDWARDKANAME: jajaja creo que no va a ser a Simon a quien Edward quiera matar jeje. Bsos

camii granger: que bueno que te gustó y ojalá lo disfrutes mucho, nos leemos pronto

Rosii: jiji que opinas de la eleccion de los niños? Espero te haya gustado, besos

erosalie: me alegra que te guste mi regreso jeje y espero que este fic tmb t guste, nos leemos en el siguiente cap

MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa: he aquí lo más rápido que puedo actualizar, ojalá también te haya gustado este cap, bsos

elianna.cullen: dudo mucho que puedan envenenar a Bella con Edward y Alice por ahí jeje pero veré que hago jaja gracias por tu review!! Un bso

ELY CULLEN: gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, bsos

Kiks Cullen: jeje definitivamente creo que van a arrepentirse de todo lo que le hicieron a Helga…bueno la verdad no lo creo jeje pero al menos sabrán que se siente, nos leemos

andy-cullen: hola!! Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando. Bsos

Bueno y a todos los amantes del hip hop, quiero decirles que no tengo nada en contra de él, solo que tenía que ser algo que a Edward no le gustara

Un agradecimiento super especial a mi hermano por su ayuda con lo del Jeep de Emmett jeje.

Otro agradecimiento a aquellas personas que me prestarn sus nombres jejeje aunq no lo sepan.

Cualquier parecido con la coincidencia es pura realidad jeje

Besos a todos

Dayan Hale


	3. Las Notas

**Capítulo 3. Las notas**

**Cuaderno de Bella**

el niño es prepotente

el niño no piensa más que en sí mismo

el niño es berrinchudo

el niño solo se interesa por los deportes

el niño me odia

el niño no piensa en nada que no sea baseball

el niño no sabe hablar de otra cosa que baseball

el niño no se preocupa por nada que no sea baseball

el niño sólo es bueno cuando se trata de jugar baseball

el niño me odia

el niño no lee

el niño me pegó con un bat de baseball

el niño me obligó a jugar baseball

el niño no me dejó hacer mi tarea

el niño me odia

el niño no me dejó hacer la cena

el niño me puso el pie para que me cayera (aunque no necesitara que me pusiera el pie para caerme)

el niño me gritó

el niño se burló de mí porque no sé jugar baseball

el niño me odia

el niño come sin modales

el niño no sabe qué es una servilleta

el niño me manchó de tierra

el niño no me deja en paz

el niño me odia

**Cuaderno de Jasper**

_La niña que estoy cuidando por las tardes se llama Ginger, tiene diez años y es pelirroja. Al principio parece una chica tímida, pero no lo es. Como primera actividad con ella, intentamos hacer un pastel de chocolate, pero no salió como lo esperábamos. Ginger es una niña muy hiperactiva, no se puede estar quieta ni un segundo. A pesar de que no pudo hacer el pastel (quedó una mezcla muy grumosa y con un olor espantoso) lo desea intentar nuevamente, por lo que me pude dar cuenta de que es una personita muy tenaz. Es desordenada, después de hacer un desastre en la cocina me dejó a mí limpiando. Se limpió muy bien ella misma, su carita quedó limpia después de que se lavara. Como dije antes no se puede estar quieta ni por un segundo. Estábamos todos sentados en la sala y ella a cada rato se movía y siempre encontraba algo en sus bolsillos con que entretenerse y sacarnos de quicio a todos, un bolígrafo por ejemplo, no dejaba de picarle para sacar y meter la punta. Finalmente, antes de que se fuera mi hermano Edward bajó de su habitación y me di cuenta de que la niña no dejaba de verlo, era como su sol personal, no sé como describirlo, creo que Ginger está enamorada de mi hermano Edward._

**Cuaderno de Rosalie**

_Yo desde un principio creí que esta actividad no era una buena idea, pero bueno, eso no importa. Wyatt tiene doce años y por lo que he podido apreciar de él, sé que es un machista, le gustan los coches… y las mujeres, pero no le gusta que las mujeres sepan de coches, machista. Cree que solo los hombres pueden apreciar un coche, machista. Se enojó porque yo sé de coches, machista. Se la pasó todo el rato diciéndome que era hermosa y que me veía sexy reclinada sobre un coche, pero a pesar de ello le molesta que las mujeres sepamos de coches, machista. Se cree un galán por tener ojos azules y ser güero, machista. Es muy arrogante, cree que es lo máximo porque tiene doce años y ya sabe de coches, machista. En fin, la verdad debo decir en su defensa que sabe como halagar a las mujeres, machista. Muestra una cierta atracción hacia mí, pero sigue diciendo que las mujeres no deben saber de coches, machista. Creo que como ya es casi adolescente se siente atraído por las chicas un "poco" mayores que él, machista. Lo peor del caso es que el muchachito sabe que las chicas no se muestran inmunes a su encanto y eso lo hace machista._

**Cuaderno de Edward**

_Bueno después de un día de conocer a Ian no puedo decir mucho de su carácter ni de cómo piensa, aunque me he podido dar cuenta de que es muy enfocado, si está haciendo algo, sólo piensa en ese algo. Ian tiene nueve años y para su edad no sabe nada de música, le gusta el hip hop, que en mi opinión no es música, solo es un conjunto de frases sin sentido combinados con una música tan repetitiva, que lo vuelven cansado. Su gusto por el hip hop afecta mucho su manera de vestir, pues usa sudaderas del triple de su talla y pantalones de la misma manera. Como dije no sabe apreciar la buena música. Me sorprende que el niño aún no sea sordo, pues escucha la música a muy alto volumen. Eso es lo único que he podido ver hasta ahorita de él._

**_Cuaderno de Emmett_ **

_Cuando primero vi que tendría que cuidar a una niña que le gusta el ballet, creí que moriría, pues el ballet no me gusta, pero la verdad Melanie es una niña muy linda en muchos sentidos. Jaja al principio, empezó a bailar por toda mi habitación y me estresaba muchísimo el pensar que podría romper algo. También hacía muchas preguntas, eso también me molesta ¿por qué los niños en especial preguntan tantas cosas? ¿es eso común? ¿es que acaso no saben nada? ¿por qué siempre tienen que preguntar "por qué"? ¿Por qué?_

_Pero después, Melanie se quedó sentada en la cama viéndome trabajar, entonces me preguntó si tenía novia y le contesté que no, ella me dijo que a ella le gustaría ser mi novia. Sentí lindo cuando dijo eso, lo dijo de manera tan inocente que me derritió el corazón. Luego le dije que ella era muy chica para ser mi novia y se puso muy triste y yo le dije que podría ser su amigo, luego ella me preguntó si podría ser su hermano mayor y yo le contesté que sí y ella se sintió muy feliz._

**Cuaderno de Alice**

_Estoy tan feliz con Fanny, es una niña increíble, y le gusta ir de compras tanto como a mí. Ayer fuimos a Port Angeles de compras y nos la pasamos tan bien, nos probamos mucha ropa, pero recuerdo un vestido en especial, era azul y me quedaba muy bien, sin embargo Fanny dijo que no se me veía bien, me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, gracias a ella no compré ese vestido que hubiera hecho que me viera horrible. Es tan increíble, luego entramos a una tienda donde había una blusa rosa tan bonita para ella, le dije que se la probara, pero ella no quiso hacerme caso y no se la llevó al probador, pero no señor, Alice Cullen no recibe un no por respuesta, entonces hice que se la probara y se le veía tan bien que no pude evitar comprarla. Luego nos sentamos a tomar helado y estuvimos platicando, era fantástico que le gustaran los mismos diseñadores que a mí y los mismos estilos. Es genial, se parece tanto a mí que ya siento que la quiero, si pudiera yo la adoptaría, podríamos pasarnos horas comprando ropa y ninguna de las dos nos cansaríamos, ¡¡es tan maravilloso!!, ¡¡Fanny es lo mejor de este mundo!!_

* * *

Hola Aqui estoy de nuevo, actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, jaja Cómo vieron este cap? jajaja espero que les haya gustado.

A todos mil gracias por sus reviews, uds saben que siempre que puedo, les agradezco a cada uno, pero ahora se me han complicado las cosas con mis keridisisissimos profes q creen q su materia es la única, de todos modos saben que se los agradezco muchisisisismo y que siempre tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios y sus ideas.

Un beso a todos

Dayan Hale


	4. Venganza

**Capítulo 4. Venganza**

**Bella POV**

Otra vez tenemos psicología a última hora, al principio me alegraba de tener una clase con todos, ahora no estaba tan segura. Al parecer a ellos les había ido mejor que a mí, bueno excepto a Edward, él estaba como yo.

Nos fuimos a sentar hasta atrás y esperamos a que Mónica y Alix llegaran, cuando lo hicieron, nos pidieron nuestros reportes y se los dejamos en el escritorio. Mientras Alix daba la clase, Mónica revisaba los cuadernos.

Al acabar la clase, Edward me llevó a mi casa.

- ¿por qué no vienen tú y Simon a la casa? – sugirió Edward

- En cuanto llegue voy para allá – le dije sin dudarlo, quizá Emmett lo podría tener entretenido jugando baseball

- Te veo al rato amor – me besó suavemente y yo me bajé del coche

Hice la cena y mi tarea antes de que Simon llegara. Cuando tocó timbre, me dirigí a la puerta esperando verlo con su traje de basebolista, me sorprendí un poco al verlo ahora con un uniforme de fútbol americano. Traía el casco puesto y un balón bajo el brazo

"¡¡Ay Dios, es un amante de todos los deportes!!"

- Hola Simon ¿cómo estás hoy? – le pregunté mientras pasaba a la casa

- Bien, hoy quiero jugar fútbol – me informó

- Que bien, porque quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a la casa de mi novio, a su hermano le gusta mucho el fútbol – intenté persuadirlo

- Supongo que juega mejor que tú, entonces sí, vamos – se levantó y salió hacia mi auto

Bueno intenté no pensar en su comentario y lo seguí hacia fuera aliviada de que hubiera aceptado. Entonces se paró en seco y volteó a verme con cara de asco.

- ¿"Eso" es tu coche? – me preguntó al ver mi vieja camioneta

- Sí – respondí mientras enrojecía hasta la médula

Nos subimos al auto y conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen, al llegar vi a Edward junto con un niño en la puerta, esperándome.

**Edward POV**

Cuando oí el auto de Bella aproximarse Ian y yo bajamos para recibirla.

- ¿Ese es el coche de tu novia? – preguntó Ian con desagrado

- Lo sé, es fatal – estuve de acuerdo con él

"Seguro su novia está igual" pensó Ian y yo intenté con toda mi alma no golpearlo por ello.

Bella salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta al chico que venía con ella. El niño venía vestido con un uniforme de futbolista.

"Que ridículo se ve el niño, pero que bonita es su novia" Ian pensó y lo voltee a ver, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Bella.

- Hola Bella – la saludó Ian – me llamo Ian

- Hola Ian – respondió ella – Edward, Ian él es Simon, Simon, Edward, Ian – Bella nos presentó

- ¿Es cierto que a tu hermano le gusta el fútbol americano? – me preguntó Simon

- Así es, pero no sé si Emmett quiera…

- No, ni loco, olvídalo – el susodicho venía bajando la escalera y detrás venía su querida Melanie

- Emy por favor – pidió la pequeña

- No, y no me digas Emy

Bella y yo rompimos a carcajadas, Emy jajaja. Entonces Emmett se reunió con nosotros.

- Hola Emy – saludó Bella de broma

- No lo digan – dijo molesto y luego vio al chico que estaba junto a Bella

- ¿Tú eres Emmett? – le preguntó Simon algo temeroso

- Sí ¿quieres que juguemos fútbol? – le preguntó alegre

- Claro

- Emy eso no se vale tienes que estar conmigo y yo quiero que bailes ballet conmigo – Melanie estaba haciendo berrinche

- Seguro Bella estará encantada de bailar ballet contigo – dijo Emmett mientras él y Simon se iban al jardín

"Eso no es justo" pensaba Melanie a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Wow por fin voy a poder jugar fútbol bien, con Bella hubiera sido horrible" Simon pensaba mientras iba con Emmett al jardín

"Bella es muy, muy bonita" Ian no dejaba de pensar a Bella y eso me estaba sacando de quicio.

- ¿tú eres Bella? – le preguntó Melanie a mi novia

- Sí – respondió ella

- ¿Bailas ballet conmigo?

- Nena creo que soy a la peor persona a la que puedes pedirle eso, la verdad yo no sé bailar – contestó Bella

La expresión de Melanie me hizo sentir bastante mal, estaba haciendo puchero. Medité un poco el asunto, Emmett estaba ayudando a Bella con Simon así que creí que sería bueno corresponderle.

- Nena no llores, yo voy a bailar contigo – le dije a Melanie mientras me hincaba frente a ella

- ¿En serio? – los ojitos de Melanie se iluminaron

- Pero solo un ratito ¿sale?

- Gracias Eddy – dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo ignoraba el hecho de que me haya dicho Eddy

Oí las risitas de Bella e Ian detrás de mí pero no les presté atención, cargué a Melanie y los cuatro subimos a mi habitación. Bella e Ian se sentaron en el sillón mientras Melanie bailaba y yo sólo estaba detrás de ella y la cargaba cuando ella quería.

- Bella eres muy bonita – le dijo Ian a mi novia

- Gracias Ian – las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y yo reí

"Genial, un niño de nueve años está coqueteando con mi novia"

Poco después entró Rose a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó junto a Bella.

- ¿Y Wyatt? – le pregunté mientras le daba una vuelta a Melanie

Ella sólo sonrió.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegando de la escuela Emmett y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para hacer nuestras tareas y luego prepararnos para la llegada de los niños. Cuando ellos llegaron, nosotros estábamos…bueno no estábamos precisamente en condiciones de bajar, por lo que nos vestimos rápidamente y bajamos.

Al parecer todos ya habían ido por sus niños porque los únicos que quedaban solos en la sala eran Melanie y Wyatt.

- vamos a tu cuarto Emy – Melanie tomó a Emmett de la mano y lo arrastró a nuestra habitación

- ¿qué quieres hacer hoy Wyatt? – le pregunté al chico mientras nos sentábamos en la sala

- lo que sea es bueno, con tal de que pueda verte – me respondió con sagacidad

¡¡Si el chico supiera que tenía los años suficientes para ser su abuela!!

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – le dije y lo llevé al garaje

- ¿Sigues arruinando coches?

De verdad hoy no estaba de humor para soportarlo mucho rato.

- De verdad Rosalie, deberías hacer cosas que las chicas hacen – exclamó Wyatt

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé, supongo que salir con tus amigas, ir al cine, tener un novio, ya sabes ¿tienes algo qué hacer el sábado? – me soltó la pregunta de golpe y no pude evitar reírme

- Sí Wyatt, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el sábado – le respondí aún riendo – y créeme que aunque no las tuviera no saldría contigo

- ¿Por qué no? Soy guapo, alto, encantador, sexy, tengo ojos azules, y todas las niñas del orfanato me adoran.

"Arrogante y machista, ¡¡no podía salir peor el muchachito!!"

- Da la casualidad cariño que tengo 18 años y tú 12 – abrí la cajuela de mi carro

- Este auto es precioso ¿de quién es?

- Mío – le dije con una sonrisa

- Wow, además de hermosa tienes un carro excelente – Wyatt se lo comía con la mirada - ¡¡Cielos Rosalie tú y este auto son una combinación espectacular!!

Ja pobre chico, pero ese comentario ya me lo había hecho Emmett. Wyatt seguía mirando el coche y luego se puso frente a mí.

- Vamos a salir Rosalie, tú eres hermosa y súper sexy, no hay nadie mejor que yo para ti – me dijo mientras me acariciaba los hombros

¡¡Esto ya era bastante!! Que el niño dé gracias porque no haya llamado a Emmett.

- ¿Wyatt podrías pasarme unos zapatos que dejé en la cajuela por favor? – le volví a sonreír coquetamente

- Claro – Wyatt se reclinó sobre la cajuela y yo lo empujé y lo dejé encerrado

¡¡Rosalie sácame de aquí!!

Y me fui

**Alice POV**

Cuando Fanny llegó la invité a mi habitación, estábamos hojeando una revista de modas y le ofrecí llevarla a una tienda que a mí en lo personal me encantaba.

- ¿Y si mejor vamos con Jasper?

- No, vamos de compras – ahora resulta que la muchachita quería a Jasper a **mi** Jasper – a Jasper no le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando está con alguien

- Bien, vamos de compras – replicó Fanny parándose de la cama resignada.

Fuimos al garaje por el Volvo que Eddy muy amablemente me prestó.

- ¡¡Escuché eso Alice!! – gritó Edward y yo reí

Cuando cerraba la puerta Rose y Wyatt bajaron y nosotras nos fuimos. Durante todo el tiempo Fanny me preguntó de Jasper

- ¿tiene novia? – me preguntó

- sí, y es muy celosa con él – le respondí – es súper celosa, no le gusta que anden tras él, pero Jasper la ama, la adora muchísisisismo

- Ah

Yo reí para mis adentros, a pesar de que la niña me caía muy bien, la quería muy, muy lejos de mi Jas.

**Jasper POV**

Ginger llegó y nos fuimos a la cocina, esta vez le había pedido a Esme que me ayudara con lo del pastel y me había dejado las cosas que necesitaba sobre la mesa.

- ¿lista para hacer el pastel?

- Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer pastel – respondió Ginger sentándose en la silla y suspirando

¡¡Yo que había hecho todo para que pudiera hacer el maldito pastel!!

- ¿y qué quieres hacer entonces? – le pregunté sentándome junto a ella

- vamos con Edward – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

- No creo que sea buena idea Gin, porque Edward está con su novia Bella – le expliqué

- ¿Tiene novia? – preguntó triste

- Sí

La niña puso cara triste y creí que se echaría a llorar, entonces su cara se recompuso y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

- no importa – y salió echa un rayo de la cocina

Suspiré para mis adentros y la seguí a la habitación de Edward, vi que ahí estaba Edward bailando con Melanie, Rosalie estaba sentada sin hacer nada e Ian estaba platicando con Bella y yo podía sentir la fascinación del chico por ella.

Edward soltó un bufido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Rose por qué estás sola? – le pregunté

Y entonces escuché desde el garaje los gritos de Wyatt: "¡¡Rosalie sácame de aquí!!" Pobre niño, ¿qué le habría hecho a Rose para que ella lo encerrara en la cajuela?

- Eso es lo que me pregunto yo también – dijo Edward

- Wyatt me sacó de mis casillas – respondió Rosalie cansinamente

- Y es que él muere por ti – yo dije al percibir las emociones del chico encerrado

Cuando fue hora de que los chicos se fueran yo bajé al garaje a dejarlo salir. Una vez que los niños se fueron nos quedamos todos sentados en la sala. ¡Vaya día! Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a esperar que llegara otro día, aunque gracias al "buen humor" de Rose, Alice y yo pasamos una noche muy "placentera"

**Emmett POV**

Hoy el día había empezado bastante bien ¡¡y cómo no iba a empezar bien si mi Rose estaba de buen humor!! Antes de venir a la escuela se puso de juguetona y a mí me encanta que se ponga de esa manera ¡¡Es tan sexy!!

El día había ido bastante bien y no creo que tengamos nada interesante en Psicología. Hoy no teníamos que llevar reporte escrito de nuestro "parásito" así que no creía que fuera a ser un mal día hasta que…

- Hola chicos – saludó Alix a todos mientras entraba

- Hola – respondimos todos

- Bueno, ayer pudimos leer lo que ustedes pensaban de sus niños, ahora nos toca oír la versión de ellos – dijo Alix

Entonces entró Mónica y tras ella, "los parásitos". Nosotros nos miramos con horror y ellos nos dirigieron una sonrisa de venganza, ouch, estábamos en problemas.

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores jejeje ¿picados? ¿quieren saber q pasará después? jejeje pues tendrán que esperar jejeje, q mala soy pero solo es para hacer crecer la expectacion. jajajaja lo siento ya estoy diciendo pura tontería. Mis agradecimientos para:

elianna.cullen: jeje que bueno que lo disfrutaste, espero que haya sido lo mismo con este cap, nos leemos pronto

LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY: que alegría que hayas disfrutado el cap de las notas, un bso

Kanaxsakuma: al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y comentando, bsos

Kiks Cullen: sí estoy de acuerdo contigo, si quieres yo te ayudo a vengarte de tus maestros si tu me ayudas con los mios jejeje, grax x hacer un huequito en tu agenda y leerme, un bso

S. Lilly Cullen: jaja creo que Carlisle y Esme los quieren ver sufrir un poquito jejeje, gracias por tu review, cuidate

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: jaja algún día no vas a llegar a la escuela por estar leyendo fics eh? Oye creo que es buena manera de no ir a la escuela jejeje, gracias por dejar tu comentario tan temprano jejeje. Bsos

Estephania pero para ti xD ...: jejeje no fue por lo de Bershka, de exo ia no me acordaba de eso jajajajajaja fue muy chistoso, pero la verdad que bueno q les haya gustado, jajaja x ahí le dices a mel q siento haberla puesto de bailarina pero es q así tenía q ser jejeje, un bso a las tres (tú, gin y mela) las amoooooo nnas hermosísisisisisismas

DarkFayry 0612: wow, q honor estar en tus favs jejeje te lo agradezco y que bueno que te guste, bsos

good-couples: jajaja sí, es genial el cuaderno de bella y Emmett jejeje creo que me proyecté un pokito jejeje. Bso

NinaBrown: jaja si io te contara q todo lo q hago en clases, q no es de la materia jejeje, soy una escritora empedernida jajaja es lo único que hago en clases jeje. Solo no sigas mis malos pasos jejeje, gracias por tu comentario. Cuídate muxo

camii granger: jeje creo que ambas nos dejaron muy claro q simon odia a bella y q Wyatt es un machista jajajaja pero que bueno que te haya gustado. Un bso

MiitzukoO-chan: jajaja yo no bailo ballet pero como me encantaría un hermano como Emmett, o tal vez no como hermano jejeje…en fin que bueno que te guste y ojalá encuentres un Jasper que te cuide mucho. Bsitos

andy-cullen: jaja sí, pero de todos modos no se arrepienten de lo que le hicieron a la pobre. Bsos

shinawa: eso de la suerte, no estés tan segura jajaja puede que las cosas cambien…ns leemos pronto

andeli Malfoy Cullen: jeje gracias por seguir mis locuras jajaja y lo mejor del caso es q si te gustan!! Te lo agradezco montones jeje

Rebeca: jajaja yo te juro q no tengo nada contra el hip hop (pero a mi tampoco me gusta) jaja pero q bueno q a ti te guste el fic. Nos leemos pronto

Michesica: al contrario, q bueno q hallaste un tiempo libre para leer mi fic, eso es super importante para mi, te deseo toda la suerte en la escuela.

Gothic-sweet angel: que bueno q te haya gustado el fic, espero sigas dejando tus comentarios. Bsos

leti-Yuri: jeje pues q bueno q opines q es genial mi fic, mas ganas me dan de seguirlo, gracias por tu comentario. Un bso

Maya Cullen: jeje espero q con este cap no hayas atrasado lavar la ropa jajaja

Chicos mil gracias por seguir leyendo, mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes, son lo máximo jejejejeje

Nos vemos en el proximo

Dayan HAle


	5. ¿Desesperante?

**Capítulo 5. ¿Desesperante? **

**Edward POV**

Cuando los niños entraron todos nos quedamos helados. Sus miradas no decían nada bueno y sus pensamientos menos.

"Alice me las va a pagar por no dejarme estar con Jasper" Estephania pensaba mientras todos los niños se sentaban

"Rosalie esta la vas a pagar muy caro" Wyatt era verdaderamente vengativo

"Emy me abandonó" Melanie pensaba con nostalgia.

- Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar? – les preguntó Mónica a los niños y todos alzaron la mano – veamos, Ginger cariño porque no pasas tú primero

Ginger se paró y fue al frente de la clase y todos sentimos el miedo de Jasper como nuestro.

- Bueno, yo estoy con Jasper Hale y pues es muy bueno conmigo y siempre me deja hacer lo que yo quiero – Jasper suspiró aliviado – gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Jasper y por querer ayudarme a hacer un pastel

La niña fue y abrazó a Jasper y luego se fue a sentar con sus compañeros.

- Muy bien Jasper me alegra que vayas bien con Ginger, ahora veamos ¿Fanny por qué no pasas tú?

- Claro – respondió la chica y Alice se quería de dar de topes con la pared – bueno yo estoy con Alice Cullen y pues la verdad es que me obligó a ir de compras con ella

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! Ella aseguró que también le gustaba ir de compras – replicó Alice un poco…intensa.

- Bueno niñas, discutiremos esto después – Alix cortó a Alice y Fanny se sentó

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pues generalmente siempre nos iba muy bien en todas las clases que tomábamos. La mayoría se sorprendía de que un Cullen haya podido tener una sola queja, mientras que otros de ellos se ahogaban en satisfacción por saber que no éramos perfectos en todo.

Sin mencionar que Mike Newton se moría de ganas de saber como era mi relación con el niño que me había tocado.

- Bien, Melanie preciosa – Mónica dijo y la niña se levantó y Emmett se pegó en la cabeza con la mano

- Yo estoy con Emy y él ayer me dejó solita – Melanie estaba a punto de llorar – se fue a jugar fútbol y no quiso bailar conmigo

- ¡¡Ella quería que me pusiera un tutú!! No iba a ponerme un tutú – Emmett de defendió y muchos rieron.

Melanie empezó a llorar y Mónica la abrazó.

- Nena no llores, Emmett discúlpate con ella – le ordenó Mónica

- Lo lamento Mely te prometo que ya no voy a dejarte sola – Emmett prometió y la niña fue a abrazarlo y se quedó sentada en sus piernas

- ¿Simon sigues tú? – pidió Alix

- Sí, la verdad es que Bella no me cuida, ayer fuimos a casa de su novio y me dejó botado con su hermano – Simon dijo fingiendo tristeza

Bella no parecía sentirse afectada y a mí me frustró no poder saber que era lo que estaba pensando, entonces salió con una respuesta que jamás me esperaría. Pero así era con ella, siempre hacía lo más inesperado.

- Yo quisiera decir algo al respecto, la verdad es que desde que conocí a Simon, supe que era un amante de los deportes y la verdad no son mi fuerte por lo que intenté que Simon pudiera jugar con alguien que amara los deportes como él – dijo Bella con un tono inocente bastante creíble

- Entonces Bella no lo hizo con mala intención Simon, me alegra que te preocuparas por él Bella – la felicitó Mónica

Simon se fue a sentar haciendo berrinche al ver que su plan de hacer quedar mal a Bella hubiera salido mal.

- ¿Quién quiere pasar? – preguntó Mónica e Ian alzó la mano – bien Ian

- Bueno, yo estoy con Edward y pues la verdad no me la paso ni bien ni mal con él, creo que su novia es muy bonita y su música apesta – Ian dijo y se fue a sentar

"Tómala Cullen" pensó Mike ahogándose en satisfacción.

- Robert ¿por qué no pasas tú? – le pidió Mónica a uno de los otros niños

- Bueno, yo estoy con Mike y la verdad es que me la paso super bien con él, es muy buena onda y me enseña muchas cosas geniales en la tienda de su padre – el niño habló elogiosamente de su cuidador

- Felicidades Mike

"¡¡JA!! Le gané a Cullen" se regodeaba el pobre en su mente.

- Veamos, ¿quién más? Ah… Jennifer por favor

- Yo estoy con Jesica y la verdad yo disfruto mucho las tardes con ella, ayer nos pintamos las uñas y vimos películas en su casa, es genial estar con ella – dijo la pequeña de siete años

"Wow, no puedo creerlo, ni un Cullen ha salido bien parado de esto" Jessica también estaba sorprendida.

Fueron pasando más niños desconocidos y todos hablaban muy bien de los chicos con los que estaban. ¿Por qué ellos, simples humanos, sí podían cuidar a un niño decente?

Entonces la respuesta me llegó de golpe, porque sus "queridos padres" no habían escogido al niño que cuidarían.

- Bueno, solo faltas tú Wyatt – le dijo Alix al niño que quedaba

- Ahora voy – dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a mi "hermana" – yo estoy con Rosalie y pues es muy hermosa y sabe mucho de coches, pero tiene muy mal genio, ayer me encerró en la cajuela de su auto por 20 minutos o más

"Maldito mocoso" pensaba Rosalie furiosa

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera las maestras. Entonces Rosalie sonrió y eso no fue muy agradable.

- Cariño qué mal que digas eso de mí – dijo Rose con su tono más dulce y persuasivo – lo que pasó fue que él cayó dentro de la cajuela por accidente y se quedó atorado porque la cajuela estaba atascada, me tardé en sacarlo por eso – puso su expresión más inocente y todos, incluso Wyatt, le creyeron.

Otra que usaba la técnica de "yo hice todo por él" igual que Bella.

- Bueno, eso explica las cosas – Alix rompió el silencio – bien ya que hemos escuchado a todos, una vez que acabe la clase pueden irse y se llevan a su niño con ustedes desde ahorita.

"Genial, los parásitos desde temprano" pensaba Emmett pero mentía, pues Melanie se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos y Emmett la arrullaba dulcemente.

Los niños se aproximaron a nosotros, Ginger se sentó en el regazo de Jasper así como si nada y Alice y Fanny casi la matan con la mirada. Ian fue a sentarse junto a Bella; Simon fue con Emmett a hablar del partido de fútbol que había hoy por la tarde y Wyatt se sentó frente a Rosalie y no la dejó de ver.

"Ese chico es un pervertido" pensó Jasper "Sus sentimientos hacia Rose son…son…"

Yo asentí para darle a entender que lo entendía

- No has escuchado sus pensamientos – le comenté para que solo él oyera

"No, muchas gracias" replicó él en su mente mientras Ginger se removía en su regazo "esta niña tiene pulgas por todos lados, no se puede estar en paz ni un minuto"

**Bella POV**

Una vez que la clase acabó todos nos salimos del salón, esa mañana Edward había ido por mí así que no traía mi camioneta.

- ¡¡Bella vamos a casa de Emmett para ver el partido!! – sugirió Simon y yo estuve de acuerdo con él

- Sí, sería estupendo – Ian también se mostró de acuerdo, aunque yo no sabía por qué

- Claro – aceptó Edward

Afortunadamente íbamos en dos coches; Simon, Ian, Jasper y Ginger se fueron con nosotros y Alice, Fanny, Rosalie, Wyatt y Emmett (con Melanie aún dormida entre sus brazos) en el auto de Rose

En el trayecto a la casa de los Cullen todos veníamos en silencio, hasta que Ginger comenzó a subir y bajar el vidrio, como eran automáticos, solo subía y bajaba la palanquita.

Llegó un momento en que Edward se hartó y los bloqueó. Ginger se quedó quieta por unos segundos y luego sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsita y comenzó a meter y sacar la punta, la metía y la sacaba; la metía y la sacaba.

- Nena ¿podrías prestarme tu bolígrafo? – le pidió Jasper amablemente

- Claro, ten Jas

- Gracias Gin

Tal vez ustedes crean que la niña ya se iba a quedar quieta, pero no, empezó a subir y bajar el cierre de su chamarra, subir y bajar; subir y bajar, subir y bajar subir y…

- ¡¡Cielos Ginger, quieres dejarlo ya!! – le gritó un Ian muy exasperado

- No me grites – le contestó la niña ofendida y se echó a llorar

La histeria comenzaba a adueñarse del auto, gracias en parte a Jasper.

- Nena no llores – Jasper la sentó en sus piernas y le acarició el cabello y una ola de tranquilidad nos invadió

Ginger dejó de llorar y se quedó abrazada a Jasper mientras dejaba de sollozar.

¿Y a qué no adivinan? La niña sacó su botella de agua de la mochila y apachurraba la tapa y la volvía a poner bien. Simon se hartó antes que todos, tomó la botella y le pegó a Ginger con ella en la cabeza.

- Chicos no se peguen – les dijo Edward

- Es que ella es desesperante – replicaron Simon e Ian al mismo tiempo

- Deberías de ser como Bella, ella es muy tranquila – Ian le dijo a Ginger

Ginger lo ignoró y luego sacó el celular de Jasper de su bolsa del pantalón, comenzó a oprimir todas las teclas…y estaba activado el sonido de éstas.

Todos respiramos y contamos mentalmente hasta diez, o al menos yo lo hice.

¡¡Por fin llegamos a la casa!! Todos bajamos rápidamente del auto, visiblemente aliviados por no estar con Ginger. Pobre Jasper

El otro coche llegó y ellos tampoco venían muy a gusto que digamos

* * *

Hola a todos!! sí sé que me tarde bastante lo sé, lo sé, pero es q mi compu tenía muchos problemas y pues tuvieron que formatearla, espero q les haya gustado el cap y q haya valido la pena la espera. Muchas gracias por los reviews chicos:

andy-cullen: jejeje creo que esos años de ejercitar la paciencia se perdieron antes de que los niños llegaran jejeje, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto

tsukiyono tanuki: ooops prdn por no haber actualizado antes, pero aki t dejo otro capi

Maya Cullen: jejeje te agradecería mucho q no los golpearas jajaja aunq si kisieras entrar, ps x mi no hay problem jajaja. Cuidate mucho

Michesica: si t metist diario, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, y ps ia leí una parte de tu fic d vdd pro no he podido djar review, dja q termine d leerlo y t prometo q tendrás un review.

LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY: jeje gracias por seguir leyendo y por haber dejado un review y como ya dije antes prnd por la demora

NinaBrown: y xq t suspendieron eh? Hay ninia a ver si no t tok q un Cullen te cuide jejeje, si fuera así creo que io tmb me portaría muy mal jajaja en fin grax por tu review, bsos

Lita Wellington: jeje ayyy así como yo te alegro el día, tú me lo alegras con tus reviews, gracias por comentarme d vdd. Un bso

Kiks Cullen: jeje creo q es muy tarde pro dese q ia estes mejor y ps de los profes ¿alguna idea? Yo sigo dispuesta eh? Jajaja gracias, bsitos

good-couples: que bno que te guste jeje gracias por tu review, bsos

leti-Yuri: bnop como ia dije 20000 veces prdon por no actualizar, prometo no tardarme tanto, bsos

elianna.cullen: jejeje que bueno q te guste nna d vdd, nos leemos pronto. Cuidate mucho

Deebbie: jeje gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Bsos

camii granger: jajaj exactamente como t los imagintast tu me los imagine io jejejeje. Nos leemos pronto chaparra, cuídate mucho

andeli Malfoy Cullen: jeje sí lo sé, evitaré saltarme así las cosas, lo prometo

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: ay nna muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste y que te hayas picado, disfruta este cap, nos vemos

kannaxsakuma: jeje ps son los momentos en q llega la inspiración…o cuando me pongo a divagar, en fin me alegra que disfrutes leyendo mis locuras, bsos

ZTF sisisi alalla jajaja xD: Wa nna ia no puedo esperar a q estes aki!! T amo y q bno q sigas leyendo

Zama4cullen: jeje a mi tmb me gustan los días nublados jajaja, grax x tu review, bsos

Haddie Weich: claro q puedes decirme Dayan y ps q bno q t gusten mis fics d vdd q para eso los hago, bsitos

Lubells Black Cullen: que bno q te gusten jeje espero tenert un cap más d reencarnación pronto. Bsos

KibaPGG: gracias por tu review, me alegra que disfrutes leyendo esto d vdd, mil gracias.

bno chicos otra vez mil gracias a todos, los amo!!

Dayan Hale


	6. ¿Novios?

**Capítulo 6.**** ¿Novios?**

**Rosalie POV**

Antes de meternos al auto Wyatt vio que yo me iba a subir en el lugar del conductor.

- ¿Tú vas a manejar?

- Sí – respondí sarcástica.

- Seguro te ves muy sexy manejando – Argumentó con una sonrisa en su cara. Sus comentarios empezaban a cansarme.

- Wyatt, por favor ya basta, tengo 18 años y tú 12 – le dije.

- No importa, ¿no has visto a Demi Moore con Ashton Kutcher?

"Ahora resulta que el niño se la vive metido en el mundo de los famosos" pensé y reí para mis adentros.

Me metí al coche para no oír sus estupideces. Alice y Fanny ya estaban instaladas en el asiento de atrás y Emmett se sentó en el lugar del copiloto con Melanie aún dormida en sus brazos.

- ¿Alice cómo se llama la novia de Jasper? – le preguntó Fanny a Alice y Emmett rió.

- Se llama Marie – respondió Alice molesta – Marie Brandon.

- ¿Rosalie tú tienes novio? – Wyatt me preguntó y Emmett a mi lado se tensó.

- Sí, así que mejor ni lo pienses muchacho – contestó Emmett por mí y yo reí.

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos y pronto sentí la mano de Wyatt acariciando mi cabello. Respiré profundo. Había más niños presentes. Fingí que algo se me caía y me alejé de su mano.

- ¿Alice, la novia de Jasper va en su escuela? – otra vez las preguntas de Fanny.

- Sí, son inseparables, además mi hermano la ama muchísimo – respondí yo y a través del espejo Alice me agradeció con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo es tu novio Rosalie? – preguntó Wyatt no queriendo quedarse olvidado.

- Es el chico más guapo de la escuela, es muy fuerte, corren los rumores de que venció a un oso – Alice me devolvió el favor y Emmett sonreía presuntuoso. – si fuera tú no intentaría nada con Rosalie, él es muy protector con ella y muy celoso.

Wyatt dejó mi cabello en paz y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Fanny ya no preguntó más y Alice y yo estábamos agradecidas de que ambos se callaran.

Casi al llegar a la casa Melanie se despertó.

- ¿Emy dónde estamos? – preguntó la niña somnolienta.

- Ya vamos a llegar a la casa nena – respondió Emmett dulcemente, el corazón casi se me parte, al verlo cargar a la niña me lo podía imaginar como un buen padre. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡¿Alice podemos ir de compras?! – pidió emocionada Fanny.

- Claro, si tú quieres – respondió Alice algo sorprendida por la reacción de la niña – ustedes están de testigos de que no la obligué.

Por fin llegamos a la casa. Vimos como todos salían del coche de Edward lo más rápido que podían. Seguro su trayecto había sido peor que el nuestro.

Nada más llegar, Alice le pidió su Volvo a Edward y ella y Fanny se fueron de compras.

Emmett subió con Melanie.

- Te propongo algo nena, yo bailo contigo un ratito y luego vemos el partido de fútbol, ¿sale?

- Sale – Melanie lo tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron.

Edward, Ian, Bella y Simon se fueron al jardín, Edward iba a jugar con Simon no sé qué y Bella se iba a quedar con Ian. Wyatt y yo entramos a la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Wyatt? – le pregunté al chico.

- Lo que tú quieras muñeca – me respondió "seductor".

Entonces pensé en algo que también fuera considerado de "hombres".

- ¿Wyatt sabes jugar billar? – le pregunté coqueta.

- Sí, ¿¡Tienen una mesa de billar?! – preguntó sorprendido.

- Claro, a mis hermanos y a mi papá les encanta jugar – respondí – vamos arriba.

Lo llevé al segundo piso donde estaban el estudio, mi habitación (donde oía la música del lago de los Cisnes) y finalmente la sala de juegos. Ambos entramos y Wyatt se quedó pasmado al verla.

- ¡Wow!

- Sí, es magnífica – respondí mientras descolgaba los tacos que estaban colgados en la pared. – Mis hermanos hicieron esta habitación a su antojo.

- Les quedó genial – Wyatt comentó y yo le di uno de los tacos – Rose no quiero humillarte, pero soy campeón en billar – Wyatt le puso tiza al taco.

"Ya veremos, mocoso" pensé mientras yo colocaba las bolas en la mesa. Tomé mi taco y también le puse tiza.

- Comienza tú – le dije.

- Como quieras preciosa – respondió él y yo respiré profundo. "No lo mates, no lo mates" me repetía a mi misma.

Empezamos a jugar y obviamente yo gané.

- Cielos Rosalie creo que deberías ir más de compras con tu hermana – Wyatt me dijo.

- No lo creo, mi clóset está lleno, aunque no lo creas Wyatt soy una mujer muy femenina – le dije esbozando una sonrisa de lo más provocadora.

- No lo dudo, eres muy hermosa Rosalie – el muchacho estaba demasiado cerca y volvió a acariciarme los hombros.

Entonces de la nada apareció Emmett y dejó a Wyatt colgado del gancho donde colocábamos los tacos.

- Más te vale que no le vuelvas a poner la mano encima muchachito – Emmett lo amenazó y luego se acercó a mi para besarme apasionadamente.

- ¿Él es tu novio? – Wyatt miraba sorprendido y asustado a Emmett.

- Sí y no quiero volver a ver que la tocas – lo amenazó Emmett y luego me sacó de ahí, dejando a Wyatt ahí colgado.

Una vez afuera vi a Melanie parada frente a la puerta mirándonos sorprendida. Emmett me pasó una mano por la cintura.

- ¿Vas a dejar a Wyatt ahí colgado Emy? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Sí.

- Que bueno, se lo merece – respondió la niña. – vamos a ver el partido Emy – Melanie tomó la otra mano de Emmett y nos llevó abajo.

**Bella POV**

Nos fuimos al jardín y Edward y Simon se pusieron a jugar fútbol soccer. Ian se perdió entre los árboles y yo me senté en el pasto y me quedé contemplando a Edward y a Simon jugando. Después llegó Ian y se sentó junto a mi.

- Bella es para ti – Ian me dio una flor que cortó del jardín de Esme.

- Gracias Ian, es muy bonita – le respondí con mis mejillas encendidas.

- No más que tú – replicó el chico inocentemente.

Voltee a ver a Edward y tenía una expresión enojada y yo reí. Mi novio, un vampiro de casi cien años, celoso de un niño que no llegaba a los diez. ¡Qué ridículo!

Sin embargo seguí platicando con Ian, era un niño encantador con un gran sentido del humor, me hizo reír bastante y Edward parecía cada vez más enojado.

Después de un buen rato Emmett salió cargando a Melanie y nos gritó que entráramos a ver el partido. Edward me ayudó a levantarme y ambos entramos a la casa. Nos sentamos en los sillones, yo en las piernas de Edward. Junto a él estaban Simon e Ian. En otro sillón estaba Emmett con Melanie sentada en su regazo y tenía a Rosalie abrazada.

Cuando el juego iba a la mitad, entraron a la sala Ginger y Jasper. La primera con un pastel de chocolate en las manos y el vampiro de cabellos dorados venía detrás de ella, ambos con un delantal y cubiertos completamente de harina.

- ¡¡¡Eddy mira mi pastel!!! – Ginger le puso el pastel casi, casi en la cara a Edward y yo reí.

- Te quedó muy bonito Ginger – respondió Edward cortésmente.

- Gracias, Jas me ayudó mucho – agregó la niña – pero quiero regalártelo Eddy, es para ti.

Fue inevitable, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Mientras Edward denotaba algo de incomodidad con el regalo de la niña.

- Muchas gracias Ginger – agradeció mi novio con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Te lo vas a comer, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí nena, pero creo que voy a esperar a la cena para poder darles a mis hermanos y a mis papás. – explicó Edward.

Jasper y Ginger se quedaron con nosotros viendo el partido y para variar la niña demostró su incapacidad de estarse quieta. Se subió al sillón, se sentó en las piernas de Jasper, se sentó en el piso, fue por una silla, tiró uno de los jarrones de Esme, tarareaba, jugaba con las agujetas de sus zapatos, se hacía trencitas, jugaba con el celular de Jasper, giraba en el tapete, chascaba la lengua.

Justo estábamos a punto de matarla cuando oímos como algo se caía en el piso de arriba.

- ¡¡¡OUCH!!! – oí a Wyatt quejarse. Hasta ese momento no me daba cuenta de que no estaba.

**Alice POV**

Llegamos a la Plaza en Port Angeles y empezamos a recorrer las tiendas que no habíamos visto durante nuestras dos visitas anteriores.

- Alice lamento mucho haber dicho lo que dije hoy – Fanny me miró arrepentida y yo le creí.

- No te preocupes nena, yo no debí de haberte forzado a venir – le respondí sinceramente.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo Alice, de verdad. ¿podemos ir a ver vestidos?

Y como ustedes sabrán, no pude decir que no. Nos probamos varios vestidos hasta que nos decidimos por uno. Le regalé uno verde lima muy bonito y yo me compré uno blanco. Y estando ahí no pude evitar comprarle uno azul a Bella, uno amarillo a Esme y uno rojo a Rose.

Llegamos a la casa y todos, bueno casi todos (a excepción de Wyatt) estaban en la sala viendo un partido. Fanny llegó corriendo y se sentó como si nada en las piernas de Jasper.

- ¿Jas te gusta mi vestido? – ¡¡¡esa mocosa iba a pagar muy caro esto!!!

- Sí, está muy bonito Fanny – respondió MI marido. – te ves muy hermosa.

- Gracias Jas – la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y yo ardía en ganas de matarla.

Entonces Jasper la sentó en el sillón y fue a ponerse frente a mí, en ese momento sentí su diversión. Me tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y obligó a mi mirada cruzarse con la suya.

- Jamás había visto nada más esplendoroso que tú, mi monstruito – por más que luciera guapísimo con esa sonrisa suya, yo no iba a dejarme convencer sólo con eso – y de blanco te ves… divina, no deberían dejar que te vistas así, mi vida – no, ni eso iba a funcionar conmigo. – Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado Marie Alice Brandon Cullen y no me arrepiento de ser lo que soy porque gracias a ello te encontré.

OK a eso ya no pude resistirme. Le salté encima para alcanzar sus labios y lo besé. Él respondió a mi beso dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi espalda y yo jugaba con sus rizos dorados.

Un leve carraspeo nos sacó de la burbuja en la que estábamos introduciéndonos. Y entonces me di cuenta de que un par de ojos nos miraban completamente sorprendidos.

- ¿Tú eres su novia? – preguntó Fanny con un deje de repulsión.

- Sí – respondí simplemente.

- Pero son hermanos – alegó Simon.

- Técnicamente no, somos adoptados – respondió Jasper aún abrazándome.

Y nos interrumpió el chico de ojos azules que venía bajando de la escalera con la camisa rasgada de la espalda.

- Oigan no saben lo incómodo que es estar ahí colgado – nos informó Wyatt, yo ya sabía a qué se refería – casi me ahorco.

- Para que te metes con las mujeres mayores – respondió tajante Emmett.

- Rose, Bella les traje un regalo – interrumpí lo que se avecinaba.

Bella me miró con reproche y yo le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa triunfante. Las tres subimos a la habitación de Rose y les di sus vestidos. Bella insistió en que lo regresara y Rose corrió a su vestidor a probárselo. ¡Cómo si no supiera que se le iba a ver fantástico!

Finalmente logré que Bella lo aceptara, pero no se lo quiso poner, fue necesario que Rose me ayudara y entre las dos se lo pusimos. Cuando bajamos, a Emmett y a Edward casi se les cae la quijada. Wyatt silbó por lo bajo e Ian veía a Bella como si fuera una diosa.

- Cielos bebé no tengo palabras para decirte lo…sensual que te ves con ese vestido – Emmett sentó a Rosalie en su regazo y la besó largo y tendido.

- Bella, que bonita te ves – dijo Ian inocentemente.

- Gracias Ian – respondió Bella completamente sonrojada.

- Bonita no, magnífica diría yo – mi hermano abrazó a su novia y yo fui a sentarme con Jasper.

Cuando Emmett y Rose acabaron de besarse (y eso fue después de un buen rato) Melanie se sentó junto a ella.

- Rose, eres muy bonita – le dijo inocente y tiernamente.

- Gracias nena, tú también eres muy bonita – le respondió mi hermana con una dulce sonrisa en su cara. – como una muñequita.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡¡Pero claro que eres bonita!! – respondió Emmett – y eres toda una bailarina.

Al finalizar el partido Rosalie tenía a Melanie sentada en sus piernas mientras la peinaba con los dedos.

Los niños se fueron poco después. Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos pusimos a escribir el reporte del día. Fanny me tenía molesta. Y entonces vi en mi mente lo que pasaría mañana.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! - grité y oí a Edward hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿ Me extrañaron? Jeje ahora no me tardé tanto porque mi compu ya funciona. En fin he aquí otro capítulo espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado. Pues muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. A los que dejan review, saben que siempre se los contesto personalmente pero esta vez les pido una disculpa enorme pues tengo un dolor en la muela espantoso (no es pretexto, lo juro) pero no podía dejar de subir este cap. Chicos de verdad una disculpa enorme pero de todos modos saben que les agradezco muxisisisismo el que me comenten y me dejen sus ideas.

Bueno espero que de verdad me disculpen y que acepten como recompenza un cap más largo que los demás. Muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que leen.

Los Kiero Mucho

Dayan Hale

P.D. me pregunto si Carlisle sabrá de odontología...


	7. Notas otra vez

**Capítulo 7. Notas****…otra vez**

**Cuaderno de Bella**

El niño sigue odiándome.

El niño me ignora

El niño se la vive pegado a mi novio

El niño me aún me odia

El niño se burla de mi torpeza

El niño se burla de mi auto

El niño todavía me odia

El niño me pega con los balones

El niño es prepotente

El niño no para de odiarme

El niño sólo piensa en deportes

El niño no me obedece

El niño me odia aún más

El niño siempre se ensucia

El niño no me deja tranquila

El niño no me deja estudiar

El niño me ODIA

**Cuaderno de Edward**

Ian está enamorado de mi novia, le da flores, le dice que es bonita, la acosa. Creo que el chico tiene problemas serios de sordera debido a que escucha el Hip Hop demasiado alto y no sabe aún lo que es la buena música. Ian no se sabe vestir, (según Alice y yo le creo) usa ropa como 10 tallas más grandes de lo que debería. Ian pretende a mi novia la cual tiene 17 años ¡¡¡¡17!!!!! Pero bueno no puedo decir nada más del chico. No me cae bien.

**Cuaderno de Alice**

Estoy verdaderamente molesta… ¡¡Fanny quiere con Jasper!! ¡¡MI Jasper!! Luego me llevó de compras y me pidió disculpas y yo le creí ¡¡le creí!! Y lo único que quería la niña era un vestido lindo para enseñárselo a Jasper ¡¡MI Jasper!! Eso no es justo, abusa de que soy una chica bondadosa y que le gustan las compras. Pero fuera de que quiere con MI Jasper…me cae muy bien, tiene un muy buen gusto para la moda (tal vez ella podría decirle a Bella que se vería mejor si me dejara vestirla…)

**Cuaderno de Jasper**

Por fin pude hacer un pastel con Ginger, es una niña de lo más…necia. Mi madre me ayudó a planear como hacerlo y nos salió bien. Ginger es la niña más hiperactiva de este mundo…no se puede estar quieta más de un minuto…creo que tiene déficit de atención…ojalá que cuando encuentre a sus padres adoptivos ellos sean muy pacientes porque sino… En fin creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir de la niña…¡¡ah no!! Edward tiene razón…Ginger está enamorada de él y estar cerca de ella…me hace sentir muy…amoroso…(no hacia Edward ¿eh?) Sí, creo que está mal, Edward es mucho mayor que ella…ojalá no sea ninfómana de mayor…¡¡ugh!! No quiero ni imaginármelo.

**Cuaderno de Emmett**

Adoro a Mel, es una niña de lo más linda, le gusta mucho bailar y cuando la cargo ella ríe feliz, eso a mí me hace feliz. Además es muy tierna y se ganó el corazón de Rose, eso es muy lindo ¿no creen? Y le gustan los osos…no como a mí pero ¡¡Le gustan los osos!! Tal vez le regale uno de peluche antes de que se vaya…ya no quiero que se vaya…la voy a extrañar mucho…tal vez la adopte yo…

**Cuaderno de Rosalie**

Wyatt es un machista de lo peor y…¡¡me acosa!! Hoy estábamos en mi casa jugando billar y el chico me empezó a acariciar ¿¡Qué le pasa?! Y antes, en el coche me estaba acariciando el cabello. Ese niño tiene problemas…creo que necesita encontrarse a otra chica…claro yo sé que soy hermosa (Sí, Edward lo soy) pero podría ser su abuela (0.o)…bueno no su abuela, pero sí su hermana mayor. Además comparó nuestra "relación" con la de Demi Moore y Ashton Kutcher, no es lo mismo…como se compara él con Ashton Kutcher, claro no hay nadie más guapo en esta tierra que mi Emy Pooh…además yo no estoy tan vieja como Demi Moore…¿quién se cree? En fin, sigo pensando que Wyatt es un niño machista y prepotente que debería de estar encerrado en un colegio con puros hombres y con puros maestros hombres, tal vez se vuelva gay y deje en paz a las mujeres mayores.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡Hola mis queridos lectores!!!!!

sí, sí, sí, merezco que me maten, me linchen, me cuelguen o lo que sea...pero es q he estado super ocupada con la escuela y ps la semana pasada me hicieron cirugía...me kitaron las muelas del jucio entonces estuve tres días en mi cama sin poder hacer nada.

también sé que me quieren matar porque todos ustedes quieren saber lo que pasó en la visión de Alice...tengan paciencia ya verán que es y ps espero que lo disfruten ah...y creo que sería bueno que leyeran mi historia "La Niñera de los Cullen" porque bueno...ustedes leánla, a los que ya la leyeron...esperen a ver....

A todos mil gracias otra vez por leer y a los que dejaron sus reviews...ya saben que hacer....

Quierotujeep: jeje creo q me tendrás que esperar un capi más y espero que no te de una taquicardia, esta vez actualizaré antes lo prometo, besos

: jeje soy mala, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso jejeje pero sé que les va a encantar el próximo capítulo, nos leemos pronto

Peqe: jeje sí, sé que todos quieren saber lo de la vision de Alice pero ya lo sabrán pronto, tengan paciencia…un bso

erosalie: hola, he aquí otro cap un poco corto pero espero t haya gustado, el prox ia sabran bn q onda jaaja bsos

: ups lo siento, me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, lo siento lo siento lo siento, espero me perdones…y actualizaré prnto, lo juro

Agustina Griego: gracias tu review que bueno que te guste el fic, bsos

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: sé que es un poco tarde pero espero que ya estés mejor de tu cabeza y tu garganta, t agradezco q aun estando así me hayas escrito, bsitos

kannaxsakuma: jaja creo que ya no me va a doler la muela nunca jajaja porque ya no la tengo jejeje me la sacaron la semana pasada, pero bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo, bsos

andeli Malfoy Cullen: me tardé un poco…bueno bastante pro espero q sigas disfrutando y espero poder subir más rápido el siguiente capítulo

Kiks Cullen: jaja io digo q envenenems a los profes jejeje en cuanto al fic, me alegra que lo disfrutes, bsos

Eli Fentom: uuy siento haberme tardado tanto d vdd pro la escuela me tiene…pero bno espero q hayas disfrutado el mini cap jaja xq el q viene es algo grandioso jaja les espera una sorpresita, besos

camii granger: jaja ia fui al dentista y me quitaron mis muelas del juicio jaja io hubiera preferido a Carlisle pero bueno…ya que, jaja gracias por tu review y espero que sigas disfrutando, cuídate

Michesica: no importa q tu review sea peke, con saber que te tomas la molestia de dejarlo es suficiente, bsos

Lita Wellington: jajaja ps cmo dicen el que la sigue la consigue aunque con Emmett de por medio…no sé si Wyatt se la rife jajaja gracias por tu review nna, nos leemos pronto

tsukiyono tanuki: hola, hé akí mi actualización un tanto retrasada pero bueno…que le hacemos, nos leemos pronto espero q hayas disfrutado el cap

shinawa: ya sé que los dejé en suspenso, pero es para que disfruten mas el proximo cap, gracias por dejar tu review y ns leemos pronto

noemii: ups me tardé pero aquí te dejo un cap un tanto corto

sweneey: sorry pero mi musa se fue de vacas por un tiempo y hasta ahora le dio la gana regresar…espero q ya no se vaya tanto tiempo jeje, gracias por tu review, bsos

nati1234: jeje Simon solo tiene un amor en este mundo, creo que te imaginas cual es…en fin gracias por tu review y ps nos leemos pronto

LaBrujaSay-Say: que bueno que te guste…muchas gracias por tu review y ps nos leemos en el siguiente cap, besos

Ro16blacK: jeje que bueno q te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto

vero de pattinson: jeje la vision de Alice viene para el próximo cap…sí, sí sé que es muy cruel dejarlos así pero prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo cap. Bsos

Lovin'Readin'Drawin'Writtin'-: jaja que bueno que te guste y ps nos leemos pronto…besos de México jejeej

Besos a todos ustedes, son lo máximo

Dayan Hale


	8. Consejos

**Capítulo 8. Consejos**

**Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente Edward pasó por mí a la casa para irnos a la escuela. Todo iba de maravilla y a mí me alegraba saber que era jueves, ya sólo quedaban dos días con los "parásitos" sí, sí Emmett me pegó la palabra.

El día fue de lo más normal, pero yo aún tenía curiosidad acerca del grito de Alice y Edward ayer, pero ninguno quería decirnos nada alegando que lo sabríamos cuando llegara el momento. Era frustrante.

Finalmente llegó Psicología, Alix y Mónica entraron al salón.

- Buenas tardes chicos – nos saludaron ambas.

- Buenas tardes – respondimos a coro todos los de la clase.

- Bueno, chicos como saben, hoy nos tienen que entregar sus notas, así que mientras Mónica las revisa, tendremos una plática así que pasen sus cuadernos hacia enfrente – nos pidió Alix.

Todos abrimos los cuadernos y los pasamos hacia delante. Como era última hora todos estábamos hartos, era jueves, casi fin de semana. Miré a mi alrededor, la mayoría de los alumnos de esa clase estaban a punto que caerse dormidos. Emmett y Rosalie estaban besándose sin prestar atención a lo demás. Alice estaba haciéndole piojito a Jasper y Edward, a mi lado, dibujaba en su cuaderno.

- ¿Y de qué es la plática? – preguntó Mike

- Pues que bueno que preguntas Mike, nos hemos dado cuenta de que a muchos de ustedes no les ha ido muy bien con los niños por lo que le pedimos a una persona que tiene mucha experiencia con ellos, que les dé algunos consejos. – Alix nos explicó.

- ¿Pero para qué? Ya sólo nos faltan dos días para terminar con la actividad – Emmett dijo aún con Rosalie entre sus brazos.

- No, Emmett dijimos una semana y eso incluye el fin de semana – nos respondió Alix.

Un sonoro grito de "¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!?" resonó por todos lados. Yo suspiré y me hundí más en la silla, adiós ilusión de dos días. Les llevó un buen rato a Alix y a Mónica lograr apaciguar a todos…un poco.

Emmett estaba indignado, por más que quisiera a Melanie, ya quería tener las tardes libres, Rosalie….bueno creo que todos sabemos como está la pobre con su queridísimo Wyatt. Alice estaba molesta otra vez por tener que aguantar a Fanny dos días más de lo planeado, y no por que la niña fuera mala, sino porque amaba a Jasper.

Edward no se veía muy emocionado que digamos y yo muchísimo menos, un fin de semana deportivo, como si con mi padre no fuera suficiente.

- Bueno ya que todos estamos callados denle la bienvenida a nuestra invitada – nos pidió Alix y nuestra "invitada entró".

**Emmett POV**

No podía ser cierto, ¡¡Dos días más!! Eso no es justo, no somos niñeros, ni siquiera nos pagan por cuidarlos. Además no podía pensar en Wyatt cerca de MI Rose mocoso pervertido.

Mis divagaciones se vieron suspendidas al ver a nuestra invitada…¡¡NO!! ¡¡no podía ser cierto!! Era simplemente imposible.

- Chicos permítanme presentarles a Helga Franklin Berenstein, ella es una mujer que se ha dedicado a cuidar niños por varios años y tiene una gran experiencia que seguro ustedes podrán utilizar – Alix nos dijo.

Pero ninguno de nosotros le prestó atención, todos estábamos recordando lo mucho que molestamos a Helga la semana que nos cuidó. Nunca pensé que la volveríamos a ver y ella tampoco parecía muy a gusto con nosotros ahí.

Miré a mis hermanos, todos estábamos igual. Ninguno se esperaba esto…un momento

"Esto fue lo que Alice vio ayer ¿no es cierto, Edward?" Mi hermano asintió. Helga no nos quitaba la vista de encima, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, estricta y dura.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes – nos saludó a todos.

- Buenas tardes – respondimos nosotros.

- Como su maestra les dijo, efectivamente tengo experiencia cuidando niños…y adolescentes – nos miró con reproche a mis hermanos y a mí – como ya se habrán dado cuenta no es nada fácil hacerse cargo de un niño, a lo mejor a unos les han tocado niños tranquilos que son fáciles de cuidar, pero "otros" – nos volvió a mirar a nosotros – son muy difíciles y tienden a ser maleducados…

Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose y yo bajamos o desviamos la mirada en ese momento.

- sin embargo al cuidar a un niño tenemos una responsabilidad muy grande en nuestras manos…

Suspiré "no otro de sus sermones por favor" pensaba yo y vi la misma expresión en la cara de mis hermanos.

- Los niños son sólo eso, niños, no les podemos pedir mucho, tenemos que supervisar que hagan sus deberes, que se comporten adecuadamente, que se alimenten bien… - no, no por favor, no más, tengan piedad de mí, no soportaré otro de sus sermones – una niñera siempre debe de estar preparada para cualquier accidente que se pueda presentar, cualquier situación, debe de estar preparada para todo, para polvo pica- pica, colorante en el cabello, basura en su coche, su ropa deshecha… - mientras nos decía eso su mirada seguía posada en nosotros. – bueno y con adolescentes podemos esperar otras cosas pero no hablaremos de los adolescentes.

"Sí, no hablemos de adolescentes incestuosos ¿verdad Helga?" pensé y Edward rió suavemente, pero obviamente Helga lo notó.

- Lo lamento – murmuró mi hermano.

- Edward Cullen, seguro que no te molestará compartir con la clase lo que has aprendido del niño que te ha cuidado ¿verdad? – le dijo Helga con un tono que me hizo estremecer.

"Oh, oh, la venganza de Helga"

- No para nada – respondió Edward con toda naturalidad posible - ¿qué quiere que le diga?

- ¿Qué tal le va cuidando a un niño? – le preguntó Helga.

- Bastante bien, gracias – Edward mentiroso. Una goma me golpeó la cabeza.

- ¿Podría ver las notas de Edward? – pidió Helga.

- Claro que sí – Mónica le tendió el cuaderno de Edward.

Ahora sí Helga nos va a cobrar cada una de las que le hicimos.

**Helga POV**

Después de unos cuantos meses, otra vez volvía a ver a los Cullen, los "adorados" hijos de doctor Cullen y su esposa. Los retoños de los Cullen, los chicos más aplicados, los mejor portados, los mejores hijos adoptivos, los más educados ajá…olvidaron los más irrespetuosos, los más groseros, los más incestuosos…

Ahora las cosas eran al revés, ahora les tocaba a ellos cuidar a un niño, ahora a ellos les tocaba sufrir lo que había sufrido yo cuidándolos. Me pasaron el cuaderno de Edward y lo abrí, sus notas estaba escritas con una letra elegante, pero no alcancé a leerlas porque oí como alguien se caía. Antes de alzar mi mirada, ya me imaginaba quien estaría en el piso.

- Bella ¿estás bien? – preguntó Alix.

- Sí, sí, es que…nada…lo lamento – respondió la chica mientras Edward la ayudaba a levantarse y a sentarse nuevamente.

Ya iba a leer las notas en voz alta cuando…

- ¿me permite ir al baño? – la pequeña Alice alzó la mano.

- Alice, ¿podrías esperar un minuto? Helga está a punto de leer las notas de Edward y me gustaría que todos escucharan lo que tiene que decir – Mónica le dijo.

- Es que es verdaderamente urgente, me urge ir al baño – Alice dijo bailoteando en la silla y sus hermanos rieron.

- Adelante Alice pero no hagas ruido al entrar – Alix accedió y Alice se levantó volada al baño.

Una vez que Alice salió me dispuse a leer las notas de Edward nuevamente y entonces una bola de papel me golpeó la cabeza.

- ¡¡Emmett!!

- Lo lamento, en serio fue sin querer la quería meter al bote de basura – Emmett se disculpó – Helga de verdad lo lamento mucho – Emmett se levantó de su lugar y tiró la bola de papel al bote

- No te preocupes Emmett, puedes volver a sentarte – le respondí al chico intentando controlarme.

Por cuarta vez iba a leer las notas de Edward pero al parecer no me iban a dejar.

- En serio lo lamento Helga – Emmett se disculpó nuevamente.

- No te preocupes Emmett, está bien – le respondí contando mentalmente hasta 10 – Ahora bien sigamos, me interesa leer las notas de Edward.

Ya iba a leer otra vez y un carraspeo me detuvo.

- ¿sí? – pregunté a la hermosa rubia, Rosalie Cullen.

- Disculpe Helga yo tengo una pregunta – Rosalie me comentó.

- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Rosalie? –le pregunté cortésmente.

- ¿No tiene nada más en su armario que no sean esos trajes?

Muchos de sus compañeros rieron ante su comentario, incluyendo a sus hermanos por supuesto. Por lo que veía, me daba cuenta de que Rosalie no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo una chica mimada y muy grosera dejando a un lado su relación con Emmett claro…

Su mirada seguía siendo de lo más hostil y burlona, tal y como recordaba.

- Rosalie, ese fue un comentario muy desagradable – Alix la regañó y me sentí satisfecha al ver que no dejaban que la niña dijera esas cosas tan impropias de una dama, pero Rosalie dejaba muy en claro que no era una dama, otra vez volvía a vestirse como una "mujerzuela"

- Lo siento – se disculpó la muchacha sin verdadero arrepentimiento.

Ya iba a leer de nuevo, cuando Alice entró dando saltitos y se fue a sentar a lado de Jasper, me estremecí al recordar el día en que los vi…no, mejor no pensar en ello.

En fin, volví mi vista al cuaderno de Edward y entonces escuché varios cuchicheos de sorpresa entre los chicos y luego el murmullo fue subiendo hasta que era imposible concentrarse.

Alcé mi vista para ver una de las peores escenas que jamás había visto. Rosalie estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Emmett y se estaban besando con toda pasión, mientras que Emmett la acariciaba muy… no muy apropiadamente.

- ¡¡¡Emmett, Rosalie por Dios!!! – los regañó Mónica y ambos se separaron – ese no es el comportamiento que deben tener dentro del salón de clase.

Ambos señalaron a Jasper con el dedo, mientras que su hermano alzaba las manos y miraba a Mónica con cara inocente.

- no sé por qué acusan a Jasper de ese comportamiento tan…indecoroso – Mónica les riñó a ambos.

Entonces me quedé pensando, ¿por qué siempre le echaban la culpa a Jasper de todo? Ni que el pudiera controlar sus emociones para que se pusieran tan…"deseosos".

Todo quedó en silencio nuevamente y yo esperé unos cuantos segundos, esperando que nadie dijera nada, al ver que nadie se movía y todos prestaban atención. Empecé a leer…y la campana sonó, al alzar la vista del cuaderno, el salón estaba ya casi vacío.

* * *

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, hoy lamento mucho no poder poner mis agradecimientos porque estpy de carrera, mañana tengo tres exámenes semestrales, tengo que terminar de leer Macbeth y para acabarla de arruinar tengo que terminar el capítulo ! de mi monografía para redacción. Como podrán darse cuenta tengo mucho que hacer y espero me perdonen por no poner los agradecimientos pero sepan que los reviews recibidos los aprecio muchísismo, son mi razón para seguir escribiendo, tal vez demore un poco para el proximo cap, aún tengo algunos exámenes pendientes pero prometo sabrán de mi antes de Navidad jajajajaja bueno debo irme.

Besos y un abrazo de Emy Pooh a todos

Dayan Hale


	9. Solo tres días más

**Capítulo 9. Sólo tres días más**

**Emmett POV**

Una vez que la campana sonó, todos salimos del salón lo más rápido que pudimos. Ya afuera nos subimos a los coches y nos fuimos a la casa, de la que salvamos a Edward hoy.

Al llegar a la casa Esme nos esperaba en la entrada todos la saludamos con un beso y entramos, los parásitos llegarían en una hora o dos. Nos fuimos a la sala. Jasper se sentó en un sillón y Alice lo hizo en sus piernas. Rose se sentó en el sillón largo y yo me acosté con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas.

- ¿Sabes mamá? Helga sigue viva – le dije a Esme y Alice rió.

- ¡¡Emmett!! Hace un mes que la vimos, no seas grosero – me regañó pero no pudo evitar reírse después.

Edward llegó unos quince minutos después. Así fue que esperamos a que los "parásitos" llegaran. No podía creer que aparte de cuidarlos toda la semana, nos pidan que los cuidemos el fin de semana, eso no es justo, yo quería hacer otras cosas el fin de semana.

Pero bueno, ya que podemos hacer. Tocaron el timbre y pudimos darnos cuenta que eran los parásitos, genial. No es que Melanie me caiga mal, pero me hace bailar ballet y eso es vergonzoso…bueno no tanto como las cosas que Alice le hace hacer a Jasper.

En fin, Esme fue a abrir la puerta y casi inmediatamente estuvimos rodeados por los parásitos.

- Hola Emy – Melanie me saludó y se sentó en mis piernas – hoy traes una sudadera muy bonita.

Está bien, está bien… adoro a esta niña, creo que la voy a adoptar.

Miré a mis hermanos, creo que a ninguno le iba tan bien como a mi. Jasper estaba sentado entre Fanny y Ginger y ambas lo abrazaban mientras que él las miraba confuso. Alice – de poder ponerse roja – lo habría hecho de la furia que la invadía. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con Simon a su lado.

- Escucha esta canción Edward, es muy buena – le estaba diciendo el chico a mi hermano mientras prendía su Ipod. – creo que tienes que mejorar tu sentido de "buena música"

- Claro, y un niño de nueve años me va a reformar – respondió mi hermano sarcástico mientras se ponía los audífonos.

De haber sido humano, se habría quedado sordo a la primera, el volumen del Ipod estaba al máximo, hasta yo, que estaba al otro lado de la sala, lo escuché.

- ¡¡Ian te vas a quedar sordo!! – le dijo Edward al chico.

- No lo creo, la sordera es para viejos – respondió Ian – Bella viene hoy ¿cierto?

- No lo sé – respondió mi hermano cortante.

Y entonces miré a Rose, ella estaba pintándose las uñas sin pelar a Wyatt, el chico la miraba muy sensualmente. Entonces me miró y yo le dirigí una mirada furiosa de advertencia. Él enseguida se volteó y dejó de ver a mi mujer.

Me acordé de algo que quería darle a Melanie.

- Mely ¿quieres ir a Port Angeles? – le pregunté a la niña.

- Sí, vamos Emy – dijo la niña levantándose de mi regazo y tomándome de la mano – y que también venga Rose, ¿Vienes con nosotros Rose?

Melanie miró a Rosalie tiernamente y mi chica sonrió.

- Claro que sí Mely, vamos – Rose sonrió y Melanie la tomó de la mano también.

- Tú, vámonos – le dije a Wyatt

- Yo no… - lo miré fieramente y el chico enseguida se levantó – claro por qué no.

Llegamos a la cochera y Melanie se quedó atónita al ver el Jeep tan grande.

- ¡¡Wow!! ¿nos podemos ir en ése? – pidió Melanie – está bien grande, yo me quiero subir

- Claro que sí nena, si quieres irte en ese, nos iremos en ese.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Rose y Melanie nos miró tiernamente.

- ¿Rose me puedo ir adelante contigo? – pidió la niña y Rose rió.

- Claro que sí muñequita – Rose la cargó y ambas subieron al Jeep.

Wyatt tuvo que ingeniárselas para subirse él solo. Llegamos a Port Angeles y fuimos a la plaza más grande. Melanie nos tomó a Rose y a mí de la mano por lo que íbamos los tres caminando por la plaza de aquella manera mientras que Wyatt nos seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¿a dónde vamos Emy? – me preguntó Melanie

- Es una sorpresa, linda

- Rose, Emy me dijo que él podía ser mi hermanito mayor – le comentó Mel a Rose y yo supe a dónde quería llegar la niña – ¿puedes ser mi hermanita mayor tú también?

- Claro que sí, princesa

Me encargaba esa parte tan maternal que tenía Rose, cuando quería podía ser tierna y dulce. Eso era lo que me gustaba de Rose, podía actuar frívolamente, pero a la vez podía ser cálida cuando quería.

**Jasper POV**

Emmett y Rose se fueron con Wyatt y Melanie a Port Angeles y los demás nos quedamos en la sala sin saber que hacer.

- Edward vamos a tu habitación – dijo Ian y ambos se levantaron del sillón y se fueron arriba – creo que necesitas modernizar tu música, a las chicas ya no les gusta lo que tú oyes.

- Te sorprenderías, a Bella le gusta la mayoría de la música que yo oigo – le replicó Edward

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Ian emocionado – entonces veamos que tienes para que me pases música.

Alice, Fanny, Ginger y yo nos quedamos en la sala. Ginger y Fanny seguían abrazándome y yo ya comenzaba a sentirme incómodo, sin mencionar que Alice se estaba poniendo celosa. Fanny miraba a Ginger con enojo y Ginger me abrazaba posesivamente.

Afortunadamente ganó la hiperactividad de Ginger.

- Jas ¿podemos salir al jardín? – me preguntó.

- Claro ¿qué quieres hacer en el jardín?

- Jugar

Los dos salimos y ya en el jardín Ginger se puso a dar marometas, vueltas de carro, saltó la cuerda…todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Pronto Alice y Fanny se nos unieron, ambas niñas dibujaron un avioncito en el piso y se pusieron a jugar, aunque yo diría que competían entre ellas.

Alice y yo nos quedamos sentados en el pasto mirándolas. Yo la abracé y ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho. Oímos a Bella llegar con Simon y ahora el chico venía con un traje de Lacrosse, pobre Bella, si ni siquiera puede caminar sin caerse en una superficie plana, le toca un chico amante de los deportes.

- Hola Jasper, Alice – nos saludó Bella mientras Simon les aventaba la pelota a las niñas.

- Hola Bella – saludamos ambos.

- ¿Qué tal vas? – le preguntó Alice

- Digamos que cuento los días para que sea lunes y me despida de Simon – respondió Bella mientras se sentaba junto a Alice - ¿qué tal ustedes?

- Igual que tú – le dije yo – Edward está arriba con Ian, por si quieres subir.

- Claro, gracias Jasper

Bella subió y Simon la siguió, entonces las niñas comenzaron a discutir. Fanny decía que yo era suyo y Ginger le respondía diciéndole que yo tenía que estar con ella. Empezaron a arrojarse tierra y Alice y yo intentamos detenerlas, pero no pudimos, en vez de ello ambos acabamos llenos de tierra.

Y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que después de hacer veinte mil hoyos en el jardín de Esme, se empezaron a mojar a cubetazos y entonces los cuatro quedamos llenos de lodo.

- ¡¡niñas ya basta!! – les gritó Alice molesta, y cuando Alice está molesta mejor hacerle caso

Ambas niñas la voltearon a ver y se dejaron de aventar lodo.

- Ella empezó – dijo Ginger

- Claro que no, fuiste tú

- No, tú

- No es cierto, tú empezaste

- Tú empezaste

- No, fuiste tú

- Que no, tú

- Tú

¿Podría esto ponerse peor? Alice y yo no tuvimos más remedio que ponernos en medio de las chicas, Alice se llevó a Fanny adentro y yo me quedé con Ginger en el jardín, ella me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

- Nena no llores – le pedí mientras ella sollozaba – tranquila ya pasó todo

- Es que ella quiere estar contigo y no deja de molestarme – dijo Ginger.

- ¿Pero quién tiene que estar conmigo? – le pregunté mientras me hincaba frente a ella?

- Yo

- Ahí está, no te preocupes, esta actividad es para que estemos juntos tú y yo ¿sale?

- Sí Jas – se secó las lágrimas

- Genial ahora vamos a cambiarnos de ropa.

Al entrar oí a Fanny y a Alice discutiendo, así que pasé de largo, llevé a Ginger a nuestra habitación y la metí a la regadera con todo y ropa. En lo que se bañaba busqué entre la ropa de Alice algo que pudiera ponerse. Alice y Fanny subieron mientras yo me quitaba la playera.

Fanny se me quedó mirando y Alice le tapó los ojos con una mano y la llevó al baño de Emmett y Rosalie, mientras ambas niñas se bañaban, Alice y yo limpiamos las partes de la casa que habían quedado llenas de lodo. Nosotros nos metimos a bañar a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme.

- Ya no soporto esto – me decía Alice mientras yo enjabonaba su espalda

- Tranquila mi amor, ya sólo faltan tres días más – intenté consolarla – además ¿qué son tres días cuando tienes la eternidad?

Alice ya no me dijo nada, yo la abracé y besé su cuello dulcemente.

- Te amo, mi monstruito – le dije mientras la volteaba hacia mí.

- Yo también te amo Jas – me dijo y me besó suavemente – ahora vamos antes de que esas dos se quieran matar otra vez.

Nos salimos de la regadera y nos vestimos, Ginger seguía bañándose y Fanny estaba en la sala cepillándose el cabello. Con suerte el día estaba a punto de terminar.

**Bella POV**

Subí a la habitación de Edward con Simon detrás de mí. Al entrar vi como Ian y Edward comparaban dos discos de su colección.

- No creo, Kiss es mucho mejor que Queen – estaba diciendo Ian

- Yo no estoy diciendo que no – se defendió Edward y pronto se encontró junto a mí – ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. Veo que ya hicieron un avance – le dije – hola Ian

- Hola Bella, que bonita te ves hoy – me dijo Ian y yo me sonrojé.

Me senté en el sillón y pronto Simon se unió a la conversación de los chicos, los tres estaban comparando Queen y Kiss. Yo me quedé sentada en el sillón de Edward y me puse a leer.

Un rato después Edward y Simon ya estaban conversando acerca del lacrosse. Ian fue a sentarse junto a mí.

- ¿Qué lees Bella?

- Roméo y Julieta – le respondí

- A mí no me gusta esa historia porque los dos se mueren, es una estupidez

¿Quién lo diría? Ian y yo nos pusimos a discutir Roméo y Julieta.

Poco antes de que los "parásitos" tuvieran que irse todos bajamos a la sala, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en un sillón en medio de Fanny y Ginger, que se veían con ganas de querer matarse. Edward se sentó con Ian y se pusieron a revisar la música que Ian traía en su Ipod. Simon me explicó de qué se trataba el lacrosse y yo le hacía preguntas. Él parecía satisfecho, así que me puse a preguntarle lo más que pude, todo con tal de salir bien librada de esto.

Pronto llegaron Rose, Wyatt, Emmett y Melanie. La niña venía que no cabía en sí de gozo, venía tomando de la mano a Emmett y a Rose, traía un enorme oso de peluche con ella y traía puesta la sudadera de Emmett. Reí un poco, la niña se veía muy cómica con esa sudadera tan enorme. Wyatt venía también un poco alegre, traía una patineta bajo el brazo así que pude adivinar que los cuatro venían de Port Angeles y que habían ido de compras.

- Hola Bella – me saludó Melanie muy feliz - ¿qué crees?

- ¿qué pasó Mely?

- Rose y Emy son mis hermanos mayores y mira, me regalaron un oso

- Que bueno Mely, está precioso – le dije con una sonrisa.

Al parecer esa niña no sólo se había ganado a Emmett, sino que a Rose también. Poco después de que ellos llegaran, los niños se fueron.

Un suspiro general rompió el silencio y todos rompimos a reír a carcajadas. Creo que fue una manera de desahogarnos. Carlisle llegó del hospital y nos quedamos jugando póquer un buen rato.

Antes de que oscureciera Edward me llevó a mi casa. Esa noche me quedé dormida entre sus brazos poco después de que me metí a la cama, estaba agotada, pero por fin, terminaba el jueves.

* * *

¡¡Hola a todos!! Estoy de vuelta, después de unas largas vacaciones, sí lamento mucho no haber podido subir antes un capítulo pero como estuvimos remodelando la casa...pues no se pudo. Espero que este cap les haya gustado. y También espero - pero no prometo nada - poder subir uno en la tarde o en la noche...depende de mi humor... y los reviews jajajaja. hablando de reviews me van a tener que perdonar otra vez pero tengo que escribir un ensayo para mañana y es mi examen así que espero que me disculpen por no responder a cada uno, pero saben que se los agradezco un montón y que son los reviews los que me animan a continuar.

gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, los amo

Dayan Hale


	10. ¿Viva el fin de semana?

**Capítulo 10****. ¿Viva el fin de semana?**

**Rosalie POV**

¡- ¡Por fin es viernes!! – suspiró Emmett saliendo de la regadera.

- Lo sé, ya quiero deshacerme del idiota de Wyatt – le dije mientras peinaba mi cabello – pero tú ni te hagas bien que vas a extrañar a Melanie.

- ¿y tú no?

- Sí, es una niña hermosa – dije con melancolía.

Todos en la familia sabían de mi deseo de ser madre y como se había roto. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si hubiera podido tener hijos, me imaginaba a mi hija como Melanie, alegre, tierna, inocente. Emmett me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cuello suavemente.

- Tal vez no puedas ser madre Rose, pero mira como has hecho a una niña feliz con sólo decirle que sí podías ser su hermana mayor – Emmett me volteó hacia él – Y estoy seguro que Melanie siempre se acordará de aquella maravillosa, tierna, hermosa y sexy hermana mayor – ambos reímos.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti preciosa – Emmett me besó dulcemente – ahora mejor salimos o nos vamos a perder las clases de hoy.

Eso era algo que amaba de Emmett, podía estar a punto de derrumbarme y él iba a encontrar la manera de hacerme reír y olvidar mis tristezas. Llegamos a la escuela y las clases comenzaron.

Lengua la tenía con Jasper, nos fuimos a nuestros lugares hasta atrás y nos quedamos platicando toda la clase.

En el receso nos sentamos los seis en una mesa.

- Ya quiero que esto de los niños se acabe – dijo Alice – ya no lo soporto – Jasper la abrazó y ella suspiró pesadamente, ¿quién lo diría? Alice celosa de dos niñas.

- Yo también, anoche soñé con palos de baseball y balones de fútbol – comentó Bella y todos reímos.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, sólo faltaba psicología. Entramos al salón antes de que tocaran. Cuando la campana sonó Alix y Mónica entraron…seguidas de Helga. ¿Esa mujer no se harta?

Nos regresaron nuestras notas, casualmente todas estaban comentadas por Helga. No creo que sea necesario que les diga que a todos nos puso lo de siempre, irrespetuosos, inmorales, en fin, incestuosos.

- Chicos antes de que pasemos a la actividad del día de hoy quiero recordarles que este fin de semana cuidan a los niños y ya hablamos con sus padres por lo que desde hoy, los niños se quedarán con ustedes, hasta el domingo – nos avisó Mónica.

- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamamos todos en el salón.

- Bueno es importante que convivan con los niños no sólo por las tardes, sino que se fijen en cómo actúan antes de dormir, cuando se levantan por las mañanas…todo eso.

Esto no era posible, estaba de acuerdo en cuidar a los niños, pero ¿qué duerman en nuestra casa? No, Wyatt de noche, en mi casa, no por favor. Alice puso la misma cara que yo. Yo sufría por Wyatt y ella por dos mocosas que querían a Jasper.

Helga nos miró muy malévolamente y nosotros miramos hacia otro lado, esto de ser niñeros no era lo nuestro, no cuando el chico que te toca cuidar está enamorado de ti…o de tu novio.

- Bueno dicho esto pasemos a la clase – Alix nos dijo – ayer ustedes nos dijeron que tal van, hoy les toca nuevamente a los niños decirnos que tal les va a ellos con ustedes.

Bendije a mis adentros porque Melanie me rogó ayer porque le comprara la patineta a Wyatt.

**Flash Back**

Melanie y Rose estaban sentadas en una mesita mientras la niña se comía un helado.

- Oye Rose ¿le podemos comprar algo a Wyatt? – preguntó la niña – es que siento feo que a él no le compren nada.

Rose lo pensó y se imaginó que sí, sería muy mala onda.

- tienes razón nena, ahorita que te acabes tu helado vamos a la tienda de deportes y le compramos una patineta ¿qué te parece?

- Está bien Rose – dijo la niña complacida.

Así fue como antes de irse, Rose le compró una patineta a Wyatt.

- escoge la que quieras Wyatt – le dijo Rose

- ¿En serio? – el niño estaba dudoso

- Claro – aseguró Rose algo conmovida.

Compraron la patineta y se fueron de la plaza.

**Fin Flash Back**

Los niños entraron al salón y se sentaron en el piso hasta adelante. Melanie fue y se sentó en las piernas de Emmett.

- Bueno, empecemos, ¿quién quiere hablar primero? – preguntó Alix y Melanie alzó la mano – A ver Melanie, cuéntanos ¿cómo te va con Emmett?

- Muy bien Alix él es mi hermano mayor y Rosalie ayer me dijo que podía ser mi hermana mayor y ayer fuimos a la plaza y me regalaron un oso de peluche grandote – relató Melanie emocionada – y cuando salimos hacía mucho frío y Emy me prestó su sudadera bonita, me quedaba muy grande, pero ya no me dio frío.

- ¿Emmett ya no te deja sola?

- No, lo quiero mucho – respondió la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emmett y él la despeinó cariñosamente.

- Te felicitamos Emmett, de la vez pasada a esta lograste mejorar con Melanie – dijo Mónica.

Helga se quedó parada mirándonos con incredulidad. Pasaron otros dos niños y luego vino el turno de Simon.

- Yo ya sé que Bella es un asco para los deportes, lo lamento Bella, pero es la verdad – dijo el niño apenado – pero ayer estuvimos platicando del lacrosse y hasta eso es muy inteligente, lástima que no podamos jugar porque el primer día que jugamos baseball se pegó ella solita con el bat en la cabeza.

Simon se volvió a sentar en el piso y Bella estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pero al menos estaba aliviada de que a ella también le había ido mejor que la primera vez que Simon vino a la escuela.

- ¿Fanny?

- Yo, pues la verdad Alice me cae muy bien y tiene buenos gustos para la ropa pero no entiendo ella es novia de Jasper y son hermanos – dijo la niña

Todos nos quedamos callados, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y Helga, bueno, ella estaba disfrutando esto al máximo. Alix y Mónica se miraron sin saber qué decir o hacer.

- … ammm sí este Ian ¿por qué no pasas tú y nos platicas de tus experiencias – Cambió Alix el tema

- sí, pues yo estoy con Edward Cullen y pues ahora me doy cuenta de que no está tan mal su música, sabe mucho y el otro día me pasó muchas canciones y ya las escuché todas – dijo Ian entusiasmado

Que mal me sentía, a Jasper, a Emmett, a Edward, a Bella les tocaron niños nefastos al principio y ahora se llevan de maravilla. Con Alice fue al revés, a ella le iba bien al principio y ahora ya no podía con la niña y a mí, el chico me acosaba.

**Alice POV**

No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, a todos les va bien en la tarea y a mí no. Soy una buena persona, en serio lo soy, no merezco que una niña de once años de edad se aproveche de mí y aparte quiere con mi Jasper, no se vale.

Jasper notó mis emociones, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Ni mil niñas de once años son mejores que tú, mi monstruito – Jasper me dijo al oído

- Bueno, Ginger qué te parece si tú nos cuentas como te va con Jasper – pidió Mónica a la niña.

- Pues a mí me va muy bien, Jasper es muy paciente conmigo y siempre que estoy con él me siento bien, me tranquiliza mucho estar con él - ¡¡claro que le tranquilizaba estar con él!!

Así pasaron todos los niños hasta que sólo faltaba Wyatt. El chico se levantó del suelo y miró a la clase.

- Pues a mí con Rosalie pues como que me va bien, ayer me regaló una patineta y me llevó a la plaza – dijo Wyatt sin querer revelar nada más.

El pobre debía de estar aterrorizado de Emmett. Una vez que los niños terminaron de relatar sus experiencias volvimos a Helga.

- Bueno chicos, considerando que se van a quedar con los chicos un fin de semana Helga les va a dar unos cuantos consejos – nos dijo Alix

- Un sermón querrá decir – dijo Emmett para que sólo escucháramos nosotros.

Miré en reloj, las 2:05, suspiré pesadamente, en una de mis visiones pude ver que Helga terminaba 3.15 con sus "consejos".

Helga comenzó su sermón acerca de la responsabilidad que implica un niño y bla, bla, bla… Unos minutos después Ginger ya estaba dando de vueltas por todo el salón, Melanie estaba sentada en las piernas de Rosalie. Y Fanny no desaprovechó la oportunidad de sentarse en las piernas de Jasper, eso me preocupó, no por celos sino por la niña. Podía notar que el hambre iba oscureciendo los ojos de mi marido y eso era peligroso.

"Edward tenemos que hablar con Carlisle, si los niños tienen que quedarse todo el fin de semana con nosotros tenemos que ir de caza lo más pronto posible." Pensé y mi hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza.

Jasper había dejado de respirar para no aspirar el olor de Fanny. Ginger notó que ella estaba en las piernas de Jasper y Fanny le sacó la lengua, pero Ginger ni se inmutó, en vez de ello fue a sentarse en las piernas de Edward.

Helga seguía con su discurso, aunque nadie la pelaba. Edward se sorprendió pero no hizo nada por quitarse a la niña. Bella miró a Ginger sobre su amado y comenzó a ponerse roja.

- Eddie, ¿me puedes enseñar a tocar el piano? – preguntó Ginger

- Claro que sí Ginger – respondió cortésmente mi hermano mayor.

Miré el reloj nuevamente, 2:30 ¿esto no se iba a acabar nunca? Ginger estaba pintando en el cuaderno de Edward, por fin estaba tranquila; Fanny seguía en las piernas de Jasper y él ni se movía; Ian, Simon y Wyatt seguían sentados en el suelo platicando con sus otros compañeros. Melanie estaba nuevamente con Emmett.

- Emy ya me aburrí, esa señora fea no se calla y ya me harté – dijo la pequeña Melanie

- Lo sé preciosa nosotros la conocemos y sabemos que sus sermones son muy aburridos, pero ya casi nos vamos a la casa – Emmett intentó consolar a la pequeña.

Otra vez miré el reloj 2.50, faltaban otros 25 minutos, esto era como una pesadilla de las que nunca acaban. Como el sueño del pasillo largo que nunca termina, yo nunca soñé eso o al menos no recuerdo haber soñado eso en mi vida humana, aunque probablemente lo habría hecho, pero como no recordaba nada, era posible que no lo hubiera soñado o tal vez sí, quizá…

- Alice estás divagando – Edward me comentó en voz baja

- Lo siento, es que no hay nada mejor que pensar – le dije de igual modo.

Ginger acabó con mi paciencia después de haberse sentado en el piso, en la banca, en las piernas de Edward, de jugar con el bolígrafo de Edward, de quitarle su celular, de tararear, de hacer bombas con el chicle, de subir y bajar el cierre de su chamarra, de hacer rodar su anillo por la banca, de parar los lápices y que luego se cayeran, de que se amarrara y desamarrara las agujetas de sus zapatos…

Finalmente la clase terminó y con ella, el discurso de Helga, nos fuimos todos a la casa en tres coches. Al llegar, Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban.

- hola chicos – nos saludaron los dos

- Hola – dijimos los doce, ¡¡éramos doce!! No podía ser peor.

Entramos a la casa y Bella y Esme decidieron ir a preparar la comida para los niños. Hicieron hot dogs y sopa de pasta. Mientras los niños comían en el comedor, nosotros simulamos ir a comer al jardín.

- Carlisle tenemos que ir a cazar pronto – dijo Edward

- Lo sé, ¿pueden soportar hasta la noche en que los niños se duerman? – nos preguntó Carlisle

- Sí – respondimos los cinco al mismo tiempo

- Bien, Esme y yo fuimos de caza por la mañana así que podremos hacernos cargo de los niños mientras ustedes se ausentan.

Los niños acabaron de comer y decidimos llevarlos al cine a Port Angeles, todo con tal de que se cansaran y se durmieran temprano. Al llegar al cine pagamos los doce boletos, todos nos veían muy extraño, seis adolescentes con seis niños, era un espectáculo digno de verse.

En la sala, nos sentamos en dos filas, Fanny, Rose, Wyatt, Bella, Simon y yo nos sentamos en la fila de atrás y frente a nosotros estaban Jasper, Ginger, Melanie, Emmett, Edward e Ian.

La película comenzó y Fanny le empezó a lanzar palomitas a Ginger al cabello, la niña obviamente se volteó y también le lanzó palomitas a Fanny, Jasper y yo tuvimos que quitarles las palomitas y sentarlas nuevamente.

- Fanny basta – le dije a la niña en susurros.

- Lo siento Alice – se disculpó la niña y siguió viendo la película.

A diez minutos de empezar la película, Ginger empezó con sus pulgas. Tiró las palomitas, se removía en el asiento, bueno, que no hacía.

- Emy quiero ir al baño – dijo Melanie en murmullos a Emmett

- Yo le llevo – me ofrecí de inmediato.

Salí con Melanie, feliz de no estar encerrada. La niña me tomó de la mano y me llevó al baño.

- Alice ¿te puedes quedar afuerita de mi puerta? – me pidió la niña con ternura

- Claro Mel, no te preocupes – le aseguré con una sonrisa

Ella entró a un cubículo. El baño estaba desierto. Melanie comenzó a cantar una canción mientras hacía sus necesidades. Cuando terminó salió del baño y se acercó a los lavabos.

- ¿Alice me cargas para que me lave las manos, por favor?

- Claro

La niña se lavó las manos y se las secó con un pedazo de papel, me tomó de la mano y volvimos a la sala. Ginger y Fanny habían regresado a su pelea de palomitas, Edward y Jasper estaban intentando calmarlas mientras que Emmett, Bella, Simon e Ian eran los únicos que en verdad prestaban atención a la película.

Melanie se sentó en las piernas de Emmett y éste le contó de lo que se había perdido. Yo me senté junto a Fanny y le quité las palomitas. Otra vez quedó todo en calma, excepto por Ginger. Entonces miré a Wyatt, el chico estaba a punto de ponerle una mano en la pierna a Rosalie, este chico no se cansaba.

No hace falta que les diga que pasó, nos sacaron de la sala, por molestar a las demás personas que estaban ahí.

**Bella POV**

Una vez que nos sacaron del cine, decidimos llevar a los "parásitos" por un helado, tal vez así se calmarían. Fuimos a la heladería y compramos los helados y de ahí nos fuimos a la juguetería, no íbamos a comprarles nada, sólo lo hacíamos para que dejaran de molestar.

Entramos y Fanny, Ginger, Melanie, Rose, Alice y yo fuimos hacia donde estaban las muñecas, mientras que los chicos iban con los niños a ver los demás juguetes,

- Rose tú eres más bonita que las barbies – le dijo Melanie a mi futura hermana rubia

- Gracias hermosa, tú también eres más hermosa que todas las barbies – le respondió Rosalie.

Después de un rato, decidimos ir a buscar a los chicos, Wyatt y Jasper estaban comparando dos patinetas, Emmett, Simon y Edward estaban probándose guantes de baseball.

- ¿Dónde está Ian? – pregunté a los chicos

Todos nos pusimos a buscarlo como locos, no se nos podía perder un niño. Nos separamos por pasillos y lo fuimos buscando. En ese momento me fijé en el contenedor que tenía todas las pelotas, se movían.

Me acerqué y vi que Ian se había caído de cabeza en él y no podía salir.

- ¡¡Chicos ya encontré a Ian!! – grité y pronto Edward sacó al niño del contenedor.

- Ian, no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi nos matas de un susto a todos – le dije preocupada

- Lo lamento Bella.

Decidimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era regresar a Forks. Edward nos pasó a Simon y a mí a mi casa.

- ¿por qué no vamos con los Cullen? – me preguntó el niño mientras entrábamos a mi casa

- Porque Esme y Carlisle ya tendrán bastante con diez chicos en su casa como para que tú y yo vayamos con ellos – le respondí, aunque yo también me moría de ganas por ir con ellos.

Al llegar a casa, mi padre ya estaba ahí viendo la tele, para ser precisos el baseball, Simon se sentó con él y se pusieron a platicar del partido en lo que yo preparaba la cena.

No quería hacer nada laborioso, por lo que hice quesadillas para todos, llevé una bandeja con las quesadillas, unos vasos y un cartón de leche para la sala. Cenamos mientras veíamos el partido y Simon intentaba enseñarme algo de este deporte.

- Mañana juegan en Port Angeles, deberíamos ir al partido – sugirió mi padre

- Sí, sí, vamos ¿Bella podemos ir? – me pidió Simon emocionado

- Claro por qué no – yupi sábado de baseball.

Acabado el partido mi padre se subió a su habitación mientras que Simon y yo nos quedamos abajo jugando ping pong en la mesa del comedor, sí, en la mesa del comedor aunque no lo crean.

Mientras jugábamos, no creerán que me pasó, sí, me rompí una muñeca, no pregunten como pero me la rompí. Tal vez veríamos a lo Cullen más pronto de lo que nos imaginábamos.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola Esme

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre cariño?

- Es que tuve un accidente y creo que me rompí la muñeca.

- Ay cielo, ahora mismo va Carlisle al hospital

- Gracias Esme

- Y trae a Simon, dejemos que tu padre descanse, tú también te vendrás con Carlisle para acá – bueno cuando Esme decía algo no podíamos desobedecerla.

- Claro, gracias Esme.

Colgué el teléfono y mi padre me llevó al hospital y de ahí llevó a Simon a casa de los Cullen.

Este fin de semana iba a ser muy divertido (noten mi sarcasmo por favor)

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a todos!! aquí estoy de regreso jajaja con algo de prisa. Chicos de verdad mil disculpas por no poder responder a sus reviews personalmente pero últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer de la escuela y pues apenas tengo tiempo de subir el cap, de verdad les agradezco mucho sus reviews y les prometo que ya sin falta el próximo capítulo si les dejo sus agradecimientos personales.

Hasta entonces disculpenme por favor.

Besos a todos

Dayan Hale.


	11. Larga Noche

**Capítulo 11. Larga noche.**

**Carlisle POV**

Eran las ocho y media cuando mi celular sonó, era Alice. No me podía imaginar lo que la haría llamarnos a media caza, pero contesté.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? – le pregunté

- Es que Bella se va a romper la muñeca, no tarda en hablarle a Esme – me informó.

- Te lo agradezco Alice.

Colgué y no pasó ni un minuto para que el teléfono de la casa sonara. Esme contestó y oí la voz de Bella. Antes de irme consideré las opciones, no quería dejar a Esme con todos los niños.

- Ginger, Ian vengan conmigo – les pedí - ¿les gustaría ir al hospital conmigo?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Carlisle? – preguntó Ginger.

- Bella se rompió la muñeca y hay que arreglársela – le respondí.

- ¿Bella está bien? – Ian se asustó al oír lo de Bella

- ella está bien pero hay que curarle la mano.

Los dos aceptaron irse conmigo. Cuando llegamos al hospital, Bella ya estaba ahí, con Simon y su padre. Ian corrió y se puso junto a ella.

- ¿Bella estás bien?

- Sí, Ian gracias por preocuparte – le agradeció Bella con una sonrisa – lo lamento Carlisle

- No tienes por qué Bella, vamos a ver esa mano.

Ginger e Ian me ayudaron a acomodarle el hueso y a ponerle las vendas. Cuando terminamos le pedí a Charlie que me dejara llevar a Simon y a Bella a la casa, él aceptó gustoso.

Llegamos a la casa y Melanie y Fanny estaban molestando a Wyatt. Esme estaba en la cocina preparando algo para darles a los niños. Bella fue con ella e intentó ayudarle.

- No cielo, vete a sentar a la sala, yo puedo sola – le indicó Esme dulcemente y Bella salió y se sentó en el sillón.

Ian se sentó a su lado como si estuviera protegiéndola. Sonreí para mis adentros, él al igual que Edward, se sentían obligados a cuidarla. Pronto Melanie se sentó junto a ella y miró el cabestrillo.

- ¿Qué te pasó Bella?

- Me rompí la muñeca

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco, Carlisle me curó, es un gran doctor.

- ¿Cómo te la rompiste Bella?

- Jugando ping pong – respondió la chica sonrojada.

- Pobrecita – Melanie le dijo y le dio un beso en la venda a Bella – ojalá te cures pronto Bella

- Gracias Melanie.

Melanie era simplemente un encanto de niña, sólo ella podría ganarse a Rosalie.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando los cinco acabamos con la caza nos dirigimos a la casa lo más rápido posible. Me inquietaba dejar a Melanie sola, aunque estuviera con Carlisle y Esme. Y pues Edward quería ver a Bella.

Esa chica tiene problemas, mira que romperse la muñeca jugando ping pong, pues sólo le podía pasar a ella.

- Emmett – me dijo amenazadoramente Edward.

- Es la verdad, sólo Bella se rompería la muñeca jugando ping pong – me defendí y Jasper y Rosalie sonrieron, obviamente estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

- Ustedes porque no son humanos – defendió Edward.

- Yo no era torpe cuando era humana – rezongó Rosalie.

Claro que nadie de nosotros era así de torpes cuando éramos humanos, Bella simplemente era torpe por naturaleza. Una piedra me golpeó la cabeza.

- ¡¡Oye!! – me quejé – sólo soy honesto.

- Deja de pensar así de Bella – me advirtió Edward y Rosalie me golpeó las costillas

- ¡¡Deja de pensar en Bella, Emmett Cullen!!

"Genial, ahora ponla de malas y en mi contra Edward." Pensé y mi hermano alzó los hombros con una sonrisa burlona. Entonces yo decidí vengarme, comencé a imaginarme a Rosalie en uno de nuestros tantos aniversarios. Ella se había puesto unas medias de red negras, botas altas, una falda negra, diminuta de látex y una mini playerita roja del mismo material. Recordé como bailó esa noche para mí.

- ¡¡¡Emmett!!!

- Tú empezaste

Llegamos a la casa y al entrar vimos que todos estaban en la sala, incluidos Bella y Simon.

- ¡¡Emy!! – Melanie gritó y corrió hacia mí y yo la cargué

- ¿Cómo estás, muñequita?

- Bien, pero los extrañé – me dijo y luego se fue a los brazos de Rosalie – se ven muy bonitos tus ojos ahorita Rose

- Gracias preciosa ¿ya cenaste?

- Ya, Esme nos hizo unas quesadillas muy ricas – dijo Melanie.

- Que bueno princesa.

Todos nos fuimos a la sala, Ian estaba sentado junto a Bella y a cada rato le preguntaba como se sentía. Melanie estaba sentada en las piernas de Rosalie y ella le peinaba los rizos a la niña.

Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo jugando matatena con Ginger; Alice y Fanny miraban una revista de modas. Yo estaba sentado en el sillón y Simon y yo nos pasábamos un balón de fútbol. Edward estaba sentado en el piano tocando una melodía suave. Wyatt estaba por ahí, en algún rincón.

Poco rato después Melanie se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Edward en el piano.

- Tocas muy bonito Eddy – elogió la niña a mi hermano.

- Gracias Mely – respondió mi hermano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me enseñas? – pidió la niña

- Claro, mira tienes que colocar tus dedos así…

Y Edward le enseñó como tocar a Melanie, pronto Ginger se sentó a su lado y también quiso que le enseñara. Melanie miraba a Edward con admiración y yo me puse muy, muy celoso.

Busqué a Rose con la mirada, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Y Wyatt tampoco. Supuse que estarían en el garaje así que bajé a ver que ese mocoso no intentara nada con mi Rosalie.

- ¿Cuál coche te gusta más? – oí que Rose le preguntaba a Wyatt mientras abría la puerta.

- El Jeep, me encanta – respondió Wyatt y me pecho se hinchó de orgullo. – aunque más tú

Ok ahora sí el mocoso se la había buscado. Bajé las escaleras y vi que Wyatt estaba muy cerca de Rose y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- Pues si te gusta tanto el Jeep estoy seguro que te encantará dormir en él – le dije y lo metí a la cajuela.

- Emmett… - Rose me miró entre la risa y el enfado

- No le va a pasar nada si pasa una noche ahí – la interrumpí y la besé apasionadamente – vamos arriba.

Obviamente sí iba a dejar a Wyatt ahí toda la noche, claro que dejé los vidrios un tanto abiertos para que no se asfixiara. Tampoco quería matar al chico, sólo quería demostrarle que Rosalie era mía.

Cuando subimos Alice y Fanny ya no estaban ahí. Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón platicando con Bella, Edward tenía a Melanie en las piernas y Ginger e Ian estaban sentados a ambos lados de mi hermano y el pobre intentaba enseñarles a los tres a tocar el piano.

Simon estaba dándole vueltas al balón entre sus manos. Rosalie y yo llegamos y nos unimos a la plática de Bella y Jasper.

Al poco rato Melanie comenzó a bostezar y mamá no tardó en bajar.

- Chicos creo que es hora de que los niños de duerman – nos dijo y yo miré el reloj, las diez

- Tienes razón – coincidió Jasper – sólo ve y díselos a Alice y a Fanny, están haciendo su propio desfile de modas allá arriba.

Todos reímos y Melanie abrazó a Edward del cuello. Y yo seguía celoso.

- Bueno, creo que los niños pueden dormir en la recámara de Emmett y las niñas en la de Alice – sugirió mi madre.

- Me parece bien – estuvo de acuerdo Edward.

Rose se llevó a Melanie y a Ginger arriba mientras que Edward, Jasper y yo llevábamos a los chicos a mi habitación.

Cada quien traía su ropa así que se cambiaron y los dos niños se metieron a la cama y pronto se quedaron dormidos.

**Rosalie POV**

Entré a la habitación de Alice y efectivamente, ella y Fanny estaban modelando la ropa de Alice por toda la habitación, con música y luces, como si fuera una verdadera pasarela.

- Alice, mamá dijo que las niñas van a quedarse a dormir aquí y que ya se tienen que acostar – le dije a mi hermana apagando la música.

- Bueno, supongo que lo demás lo haremos mañana Fanny – mi hermana se quitó el sombrero que traía.

Fanny y Ginger se pusieron sus pijamas solas y yo ayudé a Melanie a ponerse la suya.

- Buenas noches Rose – me deseó la pequeña cuando la acosté en la cama

- Que descanses princesa – le di un beso en la frente y me fui con Alice.

Bajamos a la sala y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala a platicar, pronto se nos unieron Carlisle y Esme. Estábamos jugando póquer cuando Melanie bajó llorando y fue directamente a los brazos de Edward.

- ¿Qué tienes pequeña? – le preguntó mi hermano.

- Es que Fanny y Ginger se mueven mucho y me tiraron de la cama – se quejó la pequeña.

- Ven nena, te puedes quedar en nuestra cama – Esme la cargó y se la llevó a su recámara.

- Gracias Esme – le dijo la pequeña.

Cuando Esme regresó, retomamos el juego.

- ¿Y si mejoramos el juego?, hay que apostar – sugirió Emmett.

- Hecho

- Hecho

- Hecho

- Hecho

- Hecho

- Hecho

Y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, pero no apostaríamos dinero, apostaríamos la ropa que traíamos puesta. La primera en perder fue Bella así que se quitó los zapatos.

Pasaron dos horas más de juego y todos ya estábamos…Yo había perdido mis botas, mi sudadera y mi playera. Alice estaba en bragas y aún conservaba su blusa. Esme apenas había perdido su chamarra.

Emmett estaba en pantalones, Edward seguía con sus bóxers y su camisa, Jasper había perdido sus zapatos, sus calcetines y su sudadera. Carlisle había empezado con la bata médica así que él era el que tenía más prendas.

En esta ronda perdí yo así que me quedé solamente en ropa interior. Ya no podía arriesgarme a perder nada más. Jasper perdió la ronda que siguió. Ahora todos estábamos a punto de quedar muy…"expuestos". Fue justo cuando Alice perdió que Ginger bajó y nos cachó a todos así.

- ¿Qué hacen?

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos, se suponía que los niños dormían toda la noche.

- este…¿qué quieres Ginger? – le preguntó Jasper.

- Es que quiero un vaso con agua – pidió la niña

- Súbete a tu habitación, yo ahorita te lo llevo – le dijo Jasper y la niña subió. – creo que mejor dejamos el juego.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos vestimos nuevamente. Jasper le subió el vaso con agua a Ginger y luego oímos la voz de Fanny

- Jas ¿te puedes quedar con nosotras hasta que nos durmamos? – pidió la niña

- Ehm…claro – respondió mi hermano.

Cuando Jasper bajó, unos pocos minutos después nos quedamos otra vez platicando y pronto Edward acompañó a Bella a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme para que se acostara con Melanie.

- Que aburrido – Emmett suspiró y Edward volvió a bajar.

- No podemos hacer mucho escándalo Emmett, los niños están dormidos – le dijo Carlisle.

Y entonces la alarma del Jeep se disparó. Emmett masculló y bajó al garaje.

- ¿Por qué se habrá disparado la alarma? – preguntó Esme y yo me encogí de hombros escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Porque Rosalie y Emmett dejaron a Wyatt encerrado en la cajuela – respondió Alice y yo sentí el impulso de matarla en ese preciso momento.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron nuestros padres y me miraron con reprobación.

En ese momento Emmett entró a la sala jalando a Wyatt y llevándolo a la habitación donde Simon e Ian dormían.

Cuando bajó mis padres nos miraron enojados

- ¿Qué? Estaba acosando a Rosalie otra vez – dijo Emmett

- No era razón para dejarlo ahí tanto tiempo Emmett – lo reprendió mi madre.

Unos segundos después oímos como un frasco se rompía y Alice y yo nos miramos y corrimos a nuestras habitaciones. Entré a la mía y vi a los tres niños sentados en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Miré el suelo y vi mi frasco de perfume, mi perfume favorito echo pedazos en el suelo.

- ¿quién fue? – pregunté furiosa mientras Emmett se ponía detrás de mí

- y..yo – respondió Simon asustado – lo lamento Rosalie es que…

- No te preocupes Simon, Rosalie entiende y pues tú ten más cuidado ¿de acuerdo? – Esme se sentó en la cama y me miró.

- Sí, lo lamento Rosalie

- Está bien – le respondí

Los niños volvieron a dormirse y nosotros bajamos a la sala otra vez.

El resto de la noche mejor ni se los platico, fue nefasta. Uno por uno, cada uno de los niños se paró a diferentes horas, que si querían agua, que si tenían hambre, que si querían ir al baño, que si les contábamos un cuento, que si les cantábamos para que se durmieran.

Fue en ese momento en el que agradecí no tener hijos.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!! Sí sí sé que soy muy mala por no haber actualizado antes pero de verdad que tenía problemas con mi musa, otra vez se puso de quejumbrosa y pues... pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y ojalá les haya gustado. Sé que no fue la gran cosa pero de verdad me costó mucho escribirlo. En fin, en el próximo capítulo habrá unas cuantas sorpresas, mucho baseball, mucho ballet jaja y una niña nueva jajaja.

BUeno los leo pronto y gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad que sí, me han servido mucho para continuar.

Besos y abrazos

Dayan Hale


	12. Un sábado de locos

**Capítulo 12. Un sábado de locos.**

**Bella POV**

Me levanté por la mañana, Melanie seguía dormida junto a mí. Me miré en el espejo y bajé a la sala. Los Cullen estaban ahí sentados platicando, cuando Edward me miró se acercó a mi lado y me besó dulcemente con sus labios helados.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

- Sí, gracias – le dije y me tomó de la mano – buenos días – saludé a los demás.

- Hola Bella – me saludaron todos.

- ¿bueno qué planes hay para hoy? – pregunté.

- Pues Charlie acaba de llamar y dijo que consiguió boletos para que tú, él y Simon vayan al partido de baseball – me respondió Carlisle.

Ahogué un bufido, genial sábado de baseball, nada podía ser mejor. Miré a los demás Cullen, ninguno parecía contento con las expectativas de ese día. Poco a poco los niños fueron despertando.

Melanie fue la última en hacerlo, cuando bajó, traía su enorme oso abrazado. Fue a sentarse en las piernas de Rosalie y ella la besó en la frente.

- Tengo hambre – dijo Fanny.

- ¡¡Vamos a hacer hot Cakes!! – gritó Ginger y se levantó presurosa – vamos Jasper.

La niña tomó al vampiro de la mano y se lo llevó a la cocina. Simon estaba platicando con Emmett de que iba a ir al partido de baseball. Melanie se había pasado ahora a los brazos de mi novio y Fanny hablaba con Wyatt de no sé qué.

- Eddy ¿podemos tocar el piano? – Melanie miró a Edward con una mirada tierna y yo ardí en celos.

Miré a Emmett, él también estaba celoso y Rosalie lo miraba burlonamente. Nos quedamos en la sala todos mientras Jasper y Ginger preparaban el desayuno.

**Jasper POV**

Entramos a la cocina y Ginger se puso un delantal y yo me puse otro. La harina y Ginger juntas simplemente no hacen un buen equipo. Sacó un libro de cocina y se puso a hojearlo.

- Ya lo encontré, necesitamos, harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla, ledabura – leyó la niña y yo reí.

- Levadura – le corregí.

- Eso.

Ginger se acercó al refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó la leche y la mantequilla. Los huevos estaban en una canasta junto a la estufa. Yo bajé el bote de harina y la levadura.

- Una taza de leche – leyó Ginger de la receta.

- Una taza va a ser poco, recuerda que esa receta está hecha para rendir 3 porciones. – le dije y ella me miró exasperada.

- Jasper no hablo chino – me regañó y yo reí.

- 3 porciones quiere decir que con estas cantidades sólo pueden comer tres personas – le expliqué.

- O sea que vamos a tener que hacer… - la niña se quedó callada y comenzó a contar con sus deditos - …2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…¡¡14 porciones!!

- Exacto – le dije.

La niña comenzó a llorar y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué. Ginger me abrazó y yo acaricié sus cabellos mientras ella se tranquilizaba, en parte gracias a mí.

- ¿Nena por qué lloras?

- Es que no sé como hacer 14 porciones – la niña me volvió a abrazar y yo reí.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que entre los dos sabremos como hacer 14 porciones – le aseguré.

Pero creo que no era una buena idea inventar las cantidades. Al final nos quedó una mezcla chiclosa e incomible, incluso yo lo noté. Ginger comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Decidí salir de la cocina y al verme, todos rompieron a reír. Yo estaba lleno de harina, huevos y mantequilla.

- Bella sé que estás herida pero no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda – le pedí a la novia de mi hermano – sólo con que nos digas que es lo que tenemos que hacer basta.

- Claro – Edward la ayudó a levantarse del sillón y Bella entró conmigo a la cocina.

- Mira a quien traje Gin, Bella seguro nos podrá ayudar a hacer los hot cakes – le dije a la niña y ella miró a Bella con curiosidad.

- Bueno.

Así que con las instrucciones que nos iba dando Bella, pudimos lograr que la masa quedara bien, comenzamos a verter la mezcla en el sartén y los primeros hot cakes salieron todos chuecos porque al voltearlos Ginger se tardaba mucho y se rompían antes de que pudiera darles siquiera la vuelta.

Cuando terminamos, nos quedaron unos hot cakes de distintas formas.

- Así no se ven en la foto de la receta – dijo Ginger al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

- No siempre quedan como en la receta Ginger – le dijo Bella.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro, tú no te preocupes por ello – Bella le sonrió a la niña y ella salió gritando

- ¡¡Ya está el desayuno!!

- Gracias – le dije a Bella mientras la niña se iba.

- De nada.

Otra vez los niños y Bella desayunaron en el comedor. Ian se sentó junto a la chica y le ayudaba a partir sus hot cakes. Rosalie se sentó con Melanie en las piernas y la ayudó a comer.

Cuando los niños terminaron con su desayuno, fue hora de que se fueran a bañar. Uno por uno los niños se iban bañando. Cuando Fanny salió, ella y Alice volvieron a organizar su pasarela en nuestra habitación.

Al acabar Simon, Edward los llevó a él y a Bella a casa de ella para que se fueran al partido de baseball.

**Bella POV**

Llegamos al estadio y yo no podía creer que estábamos ahí, extrañé mucho la presencia de Edward a mi lado, pero entendía que él tenía que estar con Ian y yo con Simon si queríamos pasar la materia este mes.

Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, Simon traía su uniforme de baseball y un guante. Yo me senté y con mi padre y con Simon esperamos a que el juego diera inicio. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando Billy y Jake llegaron seguidos de una pequeña niña.

- Hola Bella – me saludó mi amigo.

- Hola Jake – respondí al saludo - ¿Quién es la niña?

- Ah…ella es Sol, Sol ella es mi amiga Bella

- Hola Bella.

Miré a la niña, era una pequeña de unos seis años más o menos y venía agarrada de la mano de Jake.

- ¿puedo preguntarte por qué traes a una niña? - ¿sería posible que…?

- Ah es un proyecto de la escuela, tenemos que cuidar a un niño por una semana y a mí me tocó con Sol – Jake sonrió a la niña y ella le respondió con una sonrisa igual de brillante que la de mi amigo.

- ¿En serio? a mí también

Jake se sentó con Sol en las piernas y me contó que sus maestras de psicología les habían asignado la misma tarea que a nosotros. Durante todo el partido me la pasé platicando con Sol, era una niña muy linda y se parecía a Melanie, a ambas les gustaba el ballet.

Entonces, para mi mala suerte, una pelota de baseball me pegó en la cabeza fuertemente.

- ¿Bella estás bien? – me preguntó Jake.

- Sí, claro – le respondí algo mareada.

Gracias al cielo, el partido terminó. Jake me dijo que por la tarde llevaría a Sol a una función de ballet que habría por ahí. Yo le dije que tal vez podría ir con Emmett y Melanie, a Jake no le hizo mucha gracia que lo sugiriera.

Al llegar a mi casa, me sorprendí de que todos los Cullen estuvieran ahí esperándonos. Carlisle fue a saludar a Charlie.

- Hola Charlie, oye lamentamos importunarte pero queríamos pedirte un favor enorme – le pidió Carlisle mientras se estrechaban las manos

- Claro que sí lo que quieran – respondió mi padre. Supongo que estaba agradecido por lo que los Cullen habían hecho por mí.

- Es que tuvimos un pequeño accidente en casa, verás una de las niñas que está en la casa pues quiere ser cocinera y dejó la llave del gas abierta y pues toda la casa apesta y no queríamos dejar ahí a los niños – explicó Carlisle y yo vi como Jasper abrazaba a Ginger que no paraba de llorar.

- Pues están en su casa aunque estaremos un poco apretados – dijo mi padre.

- Te lo agradecemos Charlie, sólo será por unas horas – le dijo Esme.

Charlie entró con Billy, Carlisle y Esme a la casa mientras que los demás nos quedamos en el porche. Sol y Melanie se hicieron amigas de inmediato y comenzaron a bailar juntas. Wyatt ya no intentaba acercarse a Rosalie, Fanny estaba sentada con Alice y Rosalie comparando una revista de modas, Jake, Simon y Emmett hablaban del partido y Ian estaba sentado conmigo y con Edward.

- ¿Sigues mejor Bella? – me preguntó Ian

- Sí, gracias Ian – le dije al pequeño.

- Que bueno ¿sabes? Edward me enseñó música muy padre, Claro de Luna es fabulosa – Ian me comentó y yo lo miré sorprendida de hip hop, a música clásica era un gran cambio.

- Me alegra que te guste, es una de mis favoritas también – le comenté al niño.

- Lo sé, Edward me dijo – miré a mi novio y mantenía el rostro impasible y yo reí un poco.

Después de un rato Melanie y Sol fueron con Emmett y Jake. Jake cargó a Sol y Emmett a Melanie.

- Emy, Jake y Sol van a ir al ballet hoy por la tarde ¿podemos ir con ellos? – le pidió Melanie a Emmett con ojos tiernos y supe que Emmett no podría decirle que no.

- Claro que sí muñeca – le dijo Emmett a la niña

- ¡¡Sí!! ¿puede venir Rose con nosotros? – preguntó la niña

- ve y pregúntale a ella.

Emmett bajó a Melanie al suelo y la niña fue corriendo con Rose, Rose la sentó en sus piernas y Melanie la abrazó.

- ¿Rose quieres ir con nosotros al ballet? – preguntó la niña a Rose y yo supe que Rosalie no le diría que no.

- Claro que sí princesa – le dijo Rose y Melanie le dio un besito en la mejilla

- Gracias Rose – la niña se bajó de sus piernas y fue nuevamente con Emmett – Emy dijo que sí.

- Bueno, vamos a comprar los boletos – Emmett cargó a la niña y se fueron en el Jeep con Rosalie y Wyatt.

**Emmett POV**

Mientras le pasaba el dinero a la cajera no podía creer que iba a desperdiciar mi tarde en una aburrida función de Ballet. Rose estaba a mi lado y habíamos dejado a los niños en el Jeep.

- No puedo creer que tú vayas a entrar a una función de ballet – me dijo Rosalie mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – la abracé por la cintura y besé sus labios dulcemente.

- Ya te quiero ver Emmett

Llevamos a Wyatt y a Melanie a una plaza a comer, la niña nos hablaba del ballet que íbamos a ver, no la podíamos callar. Wyatt no decía nada, estaba como autista, mejor. Mientras más alejado de Rosalie, todo sería mejor.

Pero también me preocupaba que el niño pudiera decir algo y que Rose saliera reprobada.

- ¿Rose, me acompañas al baño? – pidió Melanie a mi esposa.

- Claro, vamos – Rosalie la tomó de la mano y ambas fueron al baño.

Miré a Wyatt el chico evitaba mi mirada y yo me sentí orgulloso de ello, pero luego pensé en la calificación de Rose.

- ¿Wyatt te gustan los coches cierto?

- Sí…sí…me gustan mucho – me respondió el chico temeroso.

Miré el reloj, eran las 3:00 y el evento de ballet empezaba hasta las seis. Nos daría tiempo de ver la agencia de coches que había en la plaza.

Cuando las chicas llegaron del baño le dije a Rosalie lo de los coches y ella me besó fervientemente por unos momentos.

- Gracias osito – me murmuró al oído.

Fuimos a ver los coches, yo me quedé sentado con Melanie mientras Rosalie y Wyatt miraban los coches y los comparaban.

- Emy ¿te vas a casar con Rose? – le pregunta de la niña me sorprendió

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que se ven bonitos juntos y sería padre que se casaran – me dijo la niña alzando sus pequeños hombros.

- No lo sé nena, tal vez algún día nos casemos – "otra vez" agregué para mis adentros.

- ¿Tú la amas verdad?

- Sí

Entonces la niña se sentó en mis piernas y luego me dijo algo al oído.

- ¿te puedo decir un secreto?

- Claro que sí nena – le respondí.

- A mí me gusta Wyatt, pero él no me hace caso porque dice que soy muy chiquita.

No pude evitar reírme un poco. Luego senté a la niña en mis piernas y la miré seriamente.

- Nena, tú eres una niña todavía y es mejor que no tengas novio por ahora – le dije celoso de cualquier niño que intentara algo con la niña.

- Te lo prometo Emy – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Rose y ella la cargó.

Antes de que dieran las seis nos fuimos al evento de ballet. Jake estaba ahí con Sol, por lo que Melanie nos pidió que nos sentáramos juntos.

- Genial, vamos a oler a perro – murmuró Rosalie y yo reí.

A mitad del evento, Wyatt y Jake dormían plácidamente, mientras que las niñas seguían mirando a las bailarinas atentamente y comentaban acerca de sus movimientos.

Rosalie y yo estábamos abrazados, yo envidiaba a Jake porque yo daría lo que fuera por poder dormirme en eso momentos. Cuando por fin terminó la presentación, Melanie y Sol quisieron conocer a las bailarinas y pedirles un autógrafo.

Esperamos otras dos horas para que las bailarinas salieran. Dos de ellas aceptaron gustosamente darles un autógrafo a las pequeñas, incluso se tomaron una foto con ellas.

- ¿no fue muy bonito? – Melanie venía sentada en las piernas de Rosalie mientras conducía de regreso a la casa.

- Sí, estuvo lindísimo – aceptó Rosalie y le sonrió a la pequeña – pero estoy segura que tú serás una mejor bailarina.

Llegamos a la casa y nos sorprendimos al ver que Alice había convertido la sala en una pasarela.

**Edward POV**

Estuvimos en casa de Bella como dos horas, después fuimos a la casa y nos dimos cuenta de que el olor a gas se había esfumado por completo. Ginger ya no se quiso acercar a la cocina y se fue al jardín con Jasper.

Alice y Fanny subieron a la habitación de la primera. Ian quería que le enseñara a tocar el piano así que yo me senté en el banco y él a mi lado. Bella se quedó leyendo y Simon estaba viendo un partido de fútbol americano con Carlisle.

- ¿Edward a las chicas les gustan los chicos que tocan l piano? – me preguntó Ian y yo reí.

- Sí, generalmente a las chicas les gustan los hombres que tocan algún instrumento o que son deportistas – le respondí al chico.

"Wow, yo de grande quiero ser como Edward" pensaba el niño y yo reí. Después Ian se imaginó dando conciertos de piano y miles de chicas pidiéndoles su autógrafo.

Lo que es la mente de un niño.

Esme hizo de comer y los niños y Bella se fueron a comer mientras Alice empezaba a crear una pasarela enorme en la sala. Nadie le dijo nada, no serviría, si Alice quería hacer una pasarela en la sala, haría una pasarela en la sala.

Mientras Alice se divertía con Fanny, nosotros subimos a mi habitación. Bella e Ian se quedaron comparando a Mozart y a Debussy por una hora entera y Simon me platicó acerca del juego y como le había caído la pelota a Bella en la cabeza.

"Pobre Bella, todo lo malo le pasa a ella" pensaba Simon y yo pude ver en sus recuerdos como la pelota le había pegado a mi novia.

Ya en la noche, Rosalie, Wyatt, Emmett y Melanie regresaron a la casa y fue cuando Alice y Fanny comenzaron a modelar casi todo el clóset de Alice. Al final todos los niños se habían dormido de la aburrida que se llevaron.

Los llevamos a acostar y nosotros nos quedamos recogiendo la sala. Había sido una semana de lo más pesada y yo rogaba porque los niños se durmieran toda la noche y se despertaran muy tarde mañana por la mañana.

Nos habían informado los del orfanato que irían por ellos después de las dos. Y a esa hora nuestra tarea llegaría a su fin.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a Todos!!! buuuaaa...pues como dijo Edward, a las dos se acaba su tarea...y mi fic T.T jjaja pero quiero decirles que me he** **divertido mucho escribiéndolo y espero que a uestedes les haya divertido leerlo, pues nada más me queda decirles que a este fic le quedan dos capítulos más y se acaba T.T pero bueno, los invito a que lean mis otros fics y les quiero recomendar uno muy bueno ****concurso de canto**** de erosalie jeje yo me reí mucho con él jeje.**

**Bueno chicos les dejo akí una lista de los que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado y quiero decirles que se losa gradezco muchísisisismo :**

**ceecii****, ****Michesica****, ****Lita Wellington****, ****Kiks Cullen****, Laura, ****erosalie****, ****Rosary Blacu****, ****C-Marian-T-H-Cullen****, ****Lyra Cullen****, ****angelrpr****, ****christti****, ****CullenAlice****, ****Lizzy-Manson-Cullen****, alicia, ****KibaPGG****, ****camii granger****, ****andeli Malfoy Cullen****, ****Su Broderik****, ****Gidget-chan****, ****ghostemo****, ****missju****, ****Rika De Hiwatari****, ****Patiita****.**

**pues nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**besos y abrazos**

**Dayan Hale**


	13. La despedida

**Capítulo 13. La despedida.**

**Bella POV**

Cuando me desperté el domingo por la mañana, estaba nuevamente en la cama de Carlisle y Esme. Melanie dormía aún profundamente a mi lado y abrazaba fuertemente a su oso.

Me levanté cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertar a la pequeña y salí de la habitación. En la sala estaban todos los Cullen platicando, todos menos Rosalie. Edward se puso a mi lado y me besó suavemente.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – me preguntó.

- Sí, gracias – le respondí – buenos días.

- Hola Bella – me saludó el resto de la familia.

Me senté en el sillón con Edward, Emmett estaba a mi lado y estaba jugando con un videojuego. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el piso y Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el otro sillón tomados de la mano.

- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- En el garaje, con Wyatt – respondió Jasper – están jugando con el Jeep de Emmett.

Emmett fingió no escucharlo y siguió jugando.

A las diez, todos los niños ya estaban despiertos y Ginger y Jasper ya estaban haciendo el desayuno…otra vez, Hot cakes.

- Emy ¿Cuándo me adopten vas a visitarme? – le preguntaba Melanie a Emmett.

- Lo intentaré pequeña, te lo prometo – respondió él sin comprometerse a nada.

En ese momento subieron Rosalie y Wyatt del garaje. Ambos muertos de risa y completamente llenos de grasa.

- Alguna vez te lo dije Rose, las mujeres no deben jugar con los coches – Wyatt le dijo a Rosalie y ella le pegó con un trapo.

- Muy simpático Wyatt – le dijo Rose "molesta" al parecer ella también había mejorado su relación con Wyatt – vete a bañar, ándale.

Wyatt sonrió y se fue riendo escaleras arriba. Todos miramos sorprendidos a Rosalie, nadie podía creer que se llevara tan bien con Wyatt. Emmett se acercó a ella.

- Que sexy te ves cubierta de grasa mi amor – Emmett la besó apasionadamente y todos nos fuimos de ahí.

A las doce todos ya estábamos listos para que vinieran por los niños. Edward estaba enseñándole a Ian a tocar el piano. Emmett y Simon estaban jugando fútbol en el jardín, Rose y Wyatt estaban lavando el coche de Rose, Ginger y Jasper hacían galleta, Alice y Fanny estaban arreglando la ropa de la primera y yo estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo con Melanie.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu mano Bella? – me preguntó la niña.

- Mejor Melanie, gracias – le respondí.

- Eddy, Eddy ¿puedes tocar el lago de los cisnes? – la niña le pidió a mi novio.

- Claro que sí Mely

Edward tocó la canción que la niña le pedía y ella se puso a bailar por toda la sala. Cuando terminó, Edward, Ian, Carlisle y Esme le aplaudieron.

- ¡qué bonito bailas Mel! – felicité a la niña.

- Gracias Bella

- ¡¡¡Eso fue trampa!!! – entró Emmett molesto.

- Te gané limpiamente Emmett – entró Simon con el balón en las manos – aprende a perder.

Todos reímos y vimos como Emmett hacía berrinche. Poco después entró Rosalie empapada de pies a cabeza y Wyatt tras ella muerto de la risa.

- Rose lo lamento – se disculpó el niño

- No, no te perdono – todos miramos a Rosalie – me mojó a propósito.

- No es cierto

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- No

Rosalie y Wyatt se pusieron a pelear. Como resultaba notorio que Emmett y Rosalie podían ser tan infantiles cuando se les provocaba. Con razón estaban juntos.

Jasper y Ginger entraron a la sala con unas galletas que tenían nuestros nombres con betún y Ginger estaba toda cubierta de harina. Esa niña no iba a cambiar.

Finalmente dieron las dos, no faltaba mucho para que los niños se fueran. Melanie estaba sentada en las piernas de Emmett con su enorme oso de peluche junto a ella. Rosalie y Wyatt miraban un catálogo de autos. Simon estaba hablando con Ian. Fanny y Alice se abrazaban como si no quisieran separarse y creo que no hace falta que les diga que Ginger estaba danzando de un lado a otro sin control.

El timbre sonó y Esme fue a abrir. Entraron Mónica y Alix.

- Hola chicos – nos saludaron ambas

- Hola – respondimos todos.

- Bueno niños, espero que ya estén sus cosas listas, porque ya nos vamos – Mónica les dijo a los niños.

- Pero antes los chicos tienen algo que hacer – Alix nos recordó y todos nos paramos frente a nuestros niños.

**Rosalie POV**

Después de haber pasado una semana con Wyatt acosándome no podía evitar sentirme aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía triste, Wyatt compartía mi pasión por los autos como nadie más.

- Niños, los Cullen tienen algo para ustedes – Alix les dijo a los pequeños - ¿quién quiere empezar?

- Yo – Alice dijo y fue a la sala de lavado – pues yo te tengo un regalo Fanny – era un vestido, uno de los favoritos de Alice – sé que este vestido te gustó mucho y pues quiero que lo tengas

- Gracias Alice – Fanny la abrazó y si Alice hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho.

Fanny se quedó parada junto a sus cosas y Alice se puso junto a Jasper, quien la abrazó dulcemente.

- Yo tengo algo para ti Simon – dijo Bella sacando un libro – sé que no te gusta mucho leer, pero encontré este libro que estoy segura, te gustará.

- ¡¡Lacrosse!! – exclamó el niño feliz – gracias Bella.

El niño abrazó a Bella suavemente para no lastimarla y fue a sentarse al sillón abriendo el libro que le acababan de dar.

- Ginger, sé que eres una gran cocinera por eso te tengo un regalo – dijo Jasper y sacó un delantal que tenía pintado el nombre de Ginger – yo mismo lo decoré así que espero que te guste.

- Sí, gracias Jaspy – la niña abrazó a mi hermano y todos reímos ¿Jaspy?

La niña se puso el delantal, chueco pero se lo puso.

- Ian, sé que quieres aprender a tocar el piano así que te tengo esto, es el libro de partituras con el que yo empecé a tocar – mi hermano le dio al niño – estoy seguro que te servirá.

- Gracias Edward ¿Cuándo sea un gran pianista me irás a ver, verdad?

- Claro que sí Simon – prometió Edward.

Ahora sólo quedábamos Emmett y yo. Así que decidí empezar yo, para Emmett esta despedida iba a ser difícil, yo lo sabía.

- Wyatt, a pesar de que tuvimos nuestros problemas pues quiero darte un regalo – saqué una caja de una bolsa, era un Camaro amarillo de colección.

- Gracias Rosalie, es hermoso – Wyatt tomó la caja y se quedó mirándola por un buen rato.

Entonces todos nos quedamos callados. Emmett y Melanie se veían fijamente sin decirse nada. La niña sollozó y corrió a los brazos de Emmett. Él la abrazó y la cargó.

- Pórtate bien ¿quieres? – pidió Emmett y la niña asintió – serás una gran bailarina Mely, yo lo sé.

- Te voy a extrañar Emy

- Y yo a ti muñequita – Emmett bajó a Melanie al suelo y se hincó frente a ella y le puso una gorra – para que siempre te acuerdes de mí.

- ¿Emy? – llamó tímidamente la niña

- dime

Entonces Melanie se acercó a Emmett y le susurró algo al oído. Dos minutos después la niña traía puesta la sudadera que Emmett le había prestado el día que llovió.

Ahora sí era tiempo de despedirse de los niños. Melanie me abrazó y yo besé sus rizos.

- pórtate bien Mely – le pedí yo también

- Te lo prometo Rose – ella me besó en la mejilla - ¿Cuándo sea una bailarina famosa…?

- Famosa o no, te prometo que te iremos a ver – le aseguré – Emmett y yo estaremos en primera fila.

Finalmente los niños se fueron. Todos nos sentamos en el sillón algo abatidos, ninguno de nosotros jamás pensó que nos dolería tanto despedirnos de ellos.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! buuuu ya sólo falta un capítulo T.T que triste, sin embargo quiero agradecerles a todos el apoyo que me han brindado y sobre todo por sus reviews tan hermosos que me han inspirado para seguir escribiendo. Se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Dayan Hale**


	14. 15 años después

**Capítulo 14.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 15 años después 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Edward POV**

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que venir – protestó Nessie abrazando a Jake.

- Esto es importante para tu padre Nessie – la reprendió Bella.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares en primera fila y esperamos a que el concierto comenzara. Leí nuevamente el folleto:

"Ian Strawford, uno de los mejores pianistas de la época"

Sonreí complacido y pronto el telón se corrió. Un Ian completamente maduro se sentaba en el banco del piano y comenzaba a tocar una pieza, una pieza del libro de partituras que yo le había regalado.

- ¿quién lo diría no lo crees? – susurró Bella a mi lado y yo asentí.

- Y pensar que amaba el Hip hop.

Nos quedamos callados nuevamente, mirando a Ian tocar el piano, sus dedos se movían con gracilidad sobre las teclas.

Al acabar el concierto Ian se levantó e hizo una reverencia al público, al vernos ahí se sorprendió

"No puede ser, son idénticos a Edward y a Bella… es más hermosa de lo que la recordaba" pensaba Ian al vernos. Nessie se acercó y le dio un ramo de rosas que Ian tomó y agradeció.

- Vámonos – le dije a mi familia.

Antes de salir del auditorio miré a Ian nuevamente. Definitivamente tenía alma de pianista.

**Emmett POV**

El chico de la taquilla me dio los boletos y le di el suyo a Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo crees que sea? – me preguntó.

- No lo sé, vamos a averiguarlo – tomé su mano y entramos al teatro.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos de primera fila y yo abracé a Rose.

- ¿quién diría que tú, entraste a un ballet por tu propio pie?

- Han pasado quince años ¿tú crees que se acuerde de nosotros?

- Quien sabe.

El ballet comenzó y la primera bailarina que vimos fue a Melanie, ya no era la niña que nos había "adoptado" como hermanos mayores, era una joven increíblemente bella que bailaba con gracia y elegancia.

- Se ve hermosa – comentó Rosalie llena de orgullo.

- Lo es – asentí yo.

Al cerrarse el telón nos paramos a aplaudir. Cuando volvieron a abrirlo para que los bailarines recibieran la ovación del público, Melanie traía mi gorra y la sudadera.

- Mira nada más – me susurró Rosalie – aún tiene tus cosas.

- Sí, ya lo veo.

Acabada la función, Rosalie y yo nos paramos fuera de la salida de los bailarines. Cuando Melanie salió nos miró sorprendida y corrió a abrazarnos.

- ¡¡Emy, Rose!!

- Hola muñequita – la saludé.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? Se ven como hace quince años – exclamó Melanie.

- Ya sabes, nos hemos mantenido – respondí – bailaste hermoso

- Gracias, no saben que alegría me da verlos de nuevo – nos volvió a abrazar – a que no adivinan

- ¿Qué?

- Me voy a casar con Wyatt

Esa sí era una sorpresa, aún recordaba como la niña me había confiado su secreto. Entonces un coche se estacionó frente a nosotros y ambos reconocimos a Wyatt, traía un auto deportivo último modelo, importado.

- Vaya – dijo Rose sorprendida – será mejor que te vayas Mely

- Gracias por haber venido, son los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo – Melanie nos abrazó nuevamente y se fue al auto con Wyatt.

Al entrar él la besó dulcemente.

- ¿Quiénes eran mi amor? – preguntó Wyatt

- unos viejos amigos – respondió Melanie mirándonos sonriente.

El coche se fue y Rosalie y yo nos abrazamos. Los dos ya sabíamos que Wyatt era ahora dueño de una de las principales automotrices del mercado mundial, así que también contábamos con la certeza de que Melanie jamás padecería por falta de dinero. Y Alice aseguraba que ella sería feliz con Wyatt y eso nos bastaba.

**Alice POV**

Jasper y yo estábamos solos en casa, no teníamos nada que hacer así que estábamos acostados en el sillón viendo la tele. Como no había mucho que ver, cambiábamos de canal constantemente. Entonces nos detuvimos en un canal de cocina y vaya sorpresa.

- …picamos la cebolla y la introducimos al sartén – Ginger explicaba mientras hacía un guisado.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – le pregunté a Jasper.

- Sí, le encantaba cocinar – él me respondió mientras besaba mi cuello – aunque me sorprende que hasta ahora siga ilesa, con esa hiperactividad suya…

Yo reí y seguimos viendo la tele. Entonces pasamos a los canales deportivos y nos quedamos viendo el fútbol americano. Un jugador anotó touchdown y le hicieron un acercamiento mientras su nombre aparecía en la pantalla.

- Y ése fue Simon Spencer, un chico que fue encontrado jugando en el equipo de su escuela y que ahora se dedica de lleno a los deportes. Este chico jamás conoció a sus padres, pero él asegura que sus padres adoptivos siempre lo apoyaron – el comentarista dijo.

Yo tomé el teléfono de la casa y le marqué a Bella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? – me contestó mi hermana al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿a qué no adivinas a quién acabo de ver en la tele? – le pregunté mientras Jasper me abrazaba.

- No lo sé ¿a quién?

- A Simon, el niño que cuidaste cuando eras humana, está jugando fútbol americano profesionalmente.

- ¿por qué no me sorprende? Es genial, gracias por avisarme Alice

No podía creer que habían pasado 15 años desde que cuidamos a esos mocosos. Había sido una de las experiencias más divertidas de toda mi vida, pero me había hecho darme cuenta de que no tendría demasiada paciencia con los niños.

**Rosalie POV**

Era un lunes por la mañana, acabábamos de mudarnos a Filadelfia y Bella, Nessie, Alice y yo estábamos de compras. Aunque Nessie había salido a su madre, no se entusiasmaba tanto con las compras como nosotras, pero hacía el intento.

Estábamos en una de las plazas más grandes mirando las tiendas cuando una nos llamó la atención.

- ¿Fanny´s Factory? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

- ¿Ustedes creen qué…? – Bella no terminó su pregunta

- Mejor entremos.

La ropa que ahí había era increíblemente hermosa, hasta Bella se compró varios conjuntos. Cuando fuimos a pagar, le preguntamos a la señorita quien era la dueña de la franquicia.

- Es Estephania Wilson, es una chica de Phoenix que fue adoptada por los Wilson cuando ella tenía 11 años, al parecer le encantaban las compras y pues se dedicó a estudiar diseño y ahora es una famosa diseñadora – nos comentó la chica.

- Brillante – comentó Alice y las cuatro salimos de la tienda.

- ¿Lo notaron? Todos los niños que cuidamos alcanzaron su sueño – comenté – Wyatt diseña coches, Melanie es una bailarina, Ginger tiene su programa de cocina.

- Simon es jugador de fútbol, Ian es un pianista reconocido y Fanny tiene su propia marca de ropa – terminó Alice – es increíble.

En eso pasamos por una tienda donde vendían televisores y la noticia que estaban transmitiendo era una entrevista a Wyatt acerca del nuevo modelo de auto que acababa de salir al mercado.

- ¿Qué nos puede decir de este auto, Sr. Stone?

- Bueno pues es un diseño especialmente creado para las mujeres que aman la velocidad – Respondió Wyatt y yo reí.

- ¿Usted cree que hay mujeres a las que le guste la velocidad?

- Estoy completamente seguro de ello, yo conocí a una mujer hermosísima que amaba la velocidad y es a ella a quien le dedico este modelo.

Yo sonreí evidentemente complacida por aquel gesto que Wyatt había tenido. Salimos de la plaza y nos regresamos a la casa.

Ahora creo que los niños aprendieron algo de nosotros…y nosotros de ellos. Los sueños que uno tiene de niño pueden llegar a realizarse cuando se es adulto. Y me alegraba el ver que los niños cumplieron los suyos.

* * *

**¡¡¡¡Y colorín colorado...este fic se ha acabado!!!! T.T Chicos he aquí otro fic mío, terminado. Muchisisisisisisismas gracias por haber leído y por todos los maravillosos reviews que recibí en estos 14 capítulos, me han llenado de alegría y espero que el fic lo haya hecho con ustedes. En fin, otra vez muchas gracias y pues los invito a leer mis otros fics.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, este capítulo estuvo dedicado a todos ustedes con todo mi cariño y gratitud.**

**Son los mejores!!!!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Dayan Hale**


End file.
